Buizel And Pikachu
by guizel
Summary: A buizel after falling on hard times losing his lover umbreon becomes enraged resulting in his leaving of his home and finding an adventure meeting new potential lovers leafeon and Pikachu will he finally find his one true love


Buizel and Pikachu

Lovers Forever

The story begins a few months before buizel and pikachu had met, that fateful day that would change their lives forever and begin the start of an adventure into the passions of the heart and finally lead them to love.

**Buizel**

For buizel the day started out pretty normal stuck in the con-finds of the hatcheries fencing and being the only buizel life was hard. He spent his days training alone on the furthest field he had become quite solitary not playing or having fun with any of the other Pokemon and this is how he liked it. His constant training had meant he'd been able to master abilities twice as fast as any of the other Pokemon and had reached a level of strength of a Pokemon twice his age. His lonesome existence had left him with a stubborn attitude and a disregard for others that caused him to act out against the people who owned the hatchery, the trainers and the other Pokemon. He constantly ignored their orders and wouldn't be trained by them he trained himself and he wasn't about to be told what to do every time they approached him he would lash out and walk away to a different part of the hatcheries fields.

Once he had mastered one move he'd move on to the next first his water-gun then sonic boom and water pulse which should have been impossible for such a young buizel to learn he then moved on to close combat which he saw on the programmes through the window of Pokemon using there fists and feet to fight along side their abilities and wanting to learn everything he could he new he needed to learn this as well. So the very next day after he finished eating on his own he went behind the miltank's barn and straight away began to train himself to fight like hitmonchan did on the programme he had been watching. He practiced for days until he had become an expert in close ranged attacks. He had been training for three days straight without rest and once he finished he fell to his knee's as his entire body pulsed with pain and exhaustion but to stubborn to admit it he shook his head and forced himself back to his feet unaware he was being watched by the trainers who where shocked at the determination in such a small and stubborn buizel. Unable to keep the pain hidden any longer his arms dropped to his side as his body shook with pain and as he cried out his eyes closed and he fell forward hitting the floor falling into a deep sleep passing out for almost two days.

He awoke to find himself inside the head trainers bedroom he had only been in here once before when he first hatched after that Pokemon are banned from entering the main house so he wondered why he was there. Sitting up he felt fine there was no damage in his body and pain in his muscles he looked around the room and saw on the table next to him was two bottles of healing potion but who used them and who brought him here. Suddenly the door swung open and the youngest trainer who was about twenty-one walked through the door

"oh buizel your finally awake you had us all worried" she spoke with a soft gentle voice

Not wanting to show weakness or that he cared he turned away and looked out the window the young trainer looked at buizel almost disappointed but knowing buizel like she did understood as when she was young she went through the same thing. Being the only girl in a all boys school was tough so she new what it must be like not having other buizel's around. She walked over and sat down next to buizel, buizel curios as to why she was treating him so nicely turned to look at her but still not wanting to show weakness looked down to the floor

"that's ok buizel i understand, here take this"

She pulled out some of the super berry block that only the older Pokemon where aloud to eat and looking around handed it to buizel. He looked at the blocks now resting in his paw and felt a sudden warmth come over him he turned to her and for the first time showed compassion by hugging her then pulling away began to eat the blocks. Knowing she had made a breakthrough with buizel she smiled and kissed him on the cheek and then left the room smiling. He just sat there in shock at the kiss given to him by her he had never been kissed before in fact that was the first contact he had felt and it made him feel a sense of joy. Not knowing how to react he just sat there placing his paw over his cheek where she had kissed him then after about two minutes he snapped out of the daze and continued to eat the super berry block as the kiss continued to circle in his mind and he started to blush slightly.

He finished the last block as the blush marks faded then he sat back against the head board staring out the window to his left thoughts flooded his mind and questions as to why she was being so nice to him after he was being such a jerk to everyone including her. He spent the rest of the day sat there staring out the window trying to make sense of what was on his mind then as the sun began to set outside the window he decided that the best thing for him to do is to train. This had always helped in the past whenever he was puzzled he would train for a while then find the answers would come to him easier. Leaving the house he went to his usual spot behind the barn and began to train first starting small with his water-gun throwing rocks into the air then destroying them with a sharp blast from his mouth then he moved to more harder training creating a water sphere. He concentrated his energy as he held out his paws in front, almost joining them together but leaving a space in between pulled in the very moisture from the air until a small aquatic sphere was formed. Hurling the aquatic sphere high into the air he jumped up and swinging his body struck it with his tails causing it to explode raining down over the ground.

Once he finished training with his abilities he then moved on to close combat training all the while being watched by the same trainer who had given him the kiss. For about two minutes he shadow fought the air then lowered his paws to his sides and stared at the floor unable to concentrate he then looked at his paws as he raised them to his face then clenching them into a fist he struck himself on the cheek as if to snap himself into a clear mind. He never gave up on training before and the thought of the kiss stopping his concentration aggravated him still without a clear mind he placed his paws on his head and screamed out loud

"arrrrrrrrrr"

He used this as a last desperate attempt to clear his mind but it had not worked either he walked over to the back wall of the barn and leaning his back against it slid down until he was sitting on the ground. He sat there for almost an hour as the trainer watched from her window she watched every day buizel's training admiring the hard work and dedication he puts in. She new something was wrong as he had never just quit before so rushing out the house she ran to the back of the barn and seeing buizel sat there she slowly walked over and sitting down next to him she took his paw in her hand and asked

"whats wrong buizel I've watched you train every day and you have more heart then any other Pokemon here so why did you just stop"

he stared at the floor and placed his other paw over his cheek where she had kissed him.

"oh your confused about the kiss i gave you it must be playing on your mind, you know i was just being kind you hugged me even though you never showed any emotion to anyone else before and i wanted to thank you"

Now that he wasn't so confused anymore buizel smiled but suddenly felt embarrassed from the warm grasp of her hand he had never been touched before not since he had hatched. He always kept to himself and now being touched for the first time he felt more confused then ever. After she removed her hand from his paw she decided to leave. Sitting there no sign of an end to the confusion he decided he needed to get away for a while as this place was messing with his head way to much. He continued to train until the light in her room went out signaling that she had fallen asleep and once the night guard at the fence had past the main gate he ran over out the gate and ran up the path. Following it for a while he noticed a large log to his right climbing over it he jumped down the other side unaware that there was a ditch the fall hurt his feet and he couldn't walk. Wondering what he could do he remembered back to what he over heard the head trainer say about healing plants. He suddenly remembered about a weed that heals pain which is used in the healing potions, he looked around and a small way from where he was, attached to the bottom of a tree was that very weed a light green plant with white patches on the leaves he knew this is where the hatchery must get their ingredients from.

He slowly crawled over to the plant and tearing off a couple leaves he began to chew them until they where an almost paste then spitting it into his paw he rubbed it on to the bottom of his painful feet a sudden stinging sensation rushed through them both then once it stopped the pain was completely gone. Buizel waited a few moments just to make sure the plant worked properly then slowly he raised himself back to his feet using the tree near him for balance. Once he was up right he realised that the plant had worked very well and whispered to himself

"i need to be more careful"

He then continued forward through an almost arch in the trees in front of him and continuing forward through the dense growth of the trees suddenly found himself staring at a sight he had only dreamed of and always wanted to feel a beautiful crystal clear lake. It was almost as if instinct had brought him here like some unknown force inside had pulled him to it. he could almost hear it whispering to him he knew what he wanted to do and he did without a second thought he leaped from the edge and dived into the cool crystal clear lake. The second his body hit the water he felt like he never had before he felt as if his body was absorbing the water around him he felt recharged and more powerful then ever. He moved happily through the water then suddenly out the corner of his eye he saw something sparkle at the bottom in the distance curios as to what this was he swam towards it and as he got closer the shine got brighter.

He kept going until he was right above the shine then diving down he reached the very bottom and sat half buried in the bottom of the lake was a beautiful white pearl with slight gold tinting. Buizel new even though he had never seen one before it was valuable but with no where to keep it safe he hid it under a small log at the bottom somehow knowing that he would need it later. He swam around for a while longer and noticed that all his worries and thoughts seemed to have flown away into the lake he now knew if ever he felt like he was confused or didn't know what direction to take he could just go swimming and that seemed to help. Once he noticed that the surface of the water got lighter he realised that the sun had already began to rise and that if he didn't return soon they would realise he was gone. He rushed as fast as he could out of the water and hurried back through the forest, over the log and to the hatchery just making it back in time before everyone had woke up. Exhausted from the nights activity he returned to his small room and went to sleep as he continually trained through the night sleeping through the day didn't draw any attention to him he had gotten away with sneaking out and now he knew he could it wouldn't be the last.

Meanwhile a few miles away

**Pikachu**

In a small field surrounded by trees on all sides several wild pikachu played together having fun and laughing except for one pikachu the youngest of the group who was sat against a tree keeping to himself watching the others play and have fun. Being the smallest and the youngest he was constantly left out of the games and any activities the others do. The other pikachu's teased, tormented and even hurt him but he never let that get to him he always managed to keep a brave face and laugh at the remarks the other pikachu's made. Deep inside however he built up a huge hidden power which would almost destroy the others and cause him to end up alone. This would lead to a friendship that would change his look on life and give him the feeling of being wanted. It was one fateful night when the clouded skies where blowing a fierce gale force wind causing the pikachu's to huddle together but as usual even though it was highly dangerous they would not let the young pikechu huddle with them. when he tried to force his way to the centre to try and get safe the eldest pikachu spun his tail and struck the young pikachu.

He flew into the air and got caught in a updraft that blow the young pikachu into a nearby tree hurt, angry and upset the young pikachu grabbed hold of one of the branches as the strong gust of wind continued. The others knew there teasing and attacks had gone to far but it was to late the young pikachu lost his grip and was carried into the trunk of the next tree hitting it hard while pinned forcefully against it by the strong wind. His loud cries of pain ringed in the ears of the other pikachu's as they huddled and watched realising just what they had done to one of their own and one cry after another the young pikachu was finally let free of the crushing affects of the wind as he fell to the ground. The strong wind was finally dying down as he slowly rose to his feet sparks where firing from the small thunder sacs on his cheeks as he looked towards the group in a rage of anger and as the others looked on in fear they realised that their last attack had awakened a powerful hidden force inside pkachu that had been growing for many month's. He fired a huge electrical burst into the air causing the clouds to spark and release it back ten times as powerful one bolt hit the pikachu's throwing them in every direction and then the lightning strikes left with the clouds destroying everything as it went.

Rain soon followed making the lightning strikes stronger and more devastating then back with the pikachu's who where laying scattered after such a powerful electrical strike where unable to move from the sheer force of the blast but being electrical Pokemon they weren't as hurt as some of the other Pokemon in the area. The young pikachu who had caused such an amazing but dangerous attack looked at the others as he fell to his knee's his left eye closed and his body was battered and bruised. He couldn't believe what he had done scared and ashamed at the devastation he used every bit of strength he had left and ran to the nearby Pokemon centre which was miles away. Finally arriving at the Pokemon centre he rushed the large double doors and once inside he looked around and seeing nurse joy he rushed over to the desk where she stood. The lovely nurse joy looked down as the pikachu pulled at her sock to get her attention as she looked she saw the state of the pikachu and instantly tried to help. The young pikachu more concerned for the others pushed her hands away and ran to the double doors then he stopped and began pointing. The ever caring nurse joy knew he wanted her to follow and soon they arrived by motor cycle to the injured Pokemon and the pikachu's as nurse joy helped them pikachu filled with sadness and pain he did the only thing he could think of at such a time he ran away never to return to his home and the pikachu's.

**Buizel**

Buizel had thought of nothing else but the cooling waters of the lake covering his entire body or the way it made him feel stronger and recharged he wanted nothing more then to visit the lake again and feel its waters on his fur. He knew while it was still day light he couldn't sneak away with out either being caught or someone noticing he was missing but the thoughts flooded his mind constantly even as he trained he thought of nothing but the lake even the kiss seemed a distant memory. He had to feel the water once again and he was going for it he couldn't wait any longer he'd been waiting half the day but the call of the lake was just to enticing for him to ignore. He went for it. Slowly edging his way towards the fence he was so close but the trainer that had kissed him had spotted him and just thinking he wasn't paying attention ran over and nudged him away from the fence saying

"you should be more careful you where drifting towards the fence there are all sorts of wild Pokemon out there you could get hurt, come back over by the barn"

He struggled with he to get away but in the end gave up he knew he wasn't going to get out while the sun was up especially with her constantly watching him he had no choice but to wait until the sun goes down. Waiting, buizel found the day to drag and seem never ending but finally the sun went down and night fell he knew that soon he would be feeling the sweet water over his body once more. Hidden behind the barn he waited and as soon as the trainers and other Pokemon had went inside he headed for the main gate once more and headed back to the lake going the same way as he did before. Reaching the giant fallen log he remembered last time about the drop on the other side and carefully lowered himself down instead of jumping landing softly on the ground he smiled slightly then continued quickly through the trees knowing that on the other side was the lake.

Once he saw the sparkles of moonlight glistening on the surface of the lake his heart fluttered with joy and the second he reached the edge of the water it fluttered more to the point of beating through his chest. He didn't dive straight in he wanted to savor the moment and make it last he turned around and slowly dipped the tips of his tails into the cold refreshing water, The feeling was incredible he felt his body shiver from the cold but he enjoyed it as he lowered more of his tails into the water. Once he finished shivering and his tails where as submerged as he could get them he closed his eyes smiled then holding his arms out to the side fell backwards. He hit the water and went straight under as the biggest of smiles covered his face. Nothing made him happier then being in the water he felt recharged and more energetic then ever he just allowed himself to float to the surface his eyes closed as his body absorbed the lakes relaxing and positive energy. He floated there on top the water for about an hour feeling incredible as he opened his eyes then looking up to the stars he imagined what the future would hold.

He thought on how he couldn't stay in the hatchery forever although it was his home he felt like he was more of a prisoner and that he had no way out. he wanted to get out into the world and have some adventures he already new enough skills and abilities to protect himself and escaping to the lake like he did made him happy. He decided that he would have some fun and just swim around for a while before he had to head back to the hatchery where he would concentrate more on his thoughts he swung his legs underneath and started to swim around getting faster and faster. Suddenly he felt an urge inside him coming from his tails like his head had just revealed a unique ability he began to spin them like a propeller as he exploded along the lake at an incredible speed. He had never done this before but the way he moved it was like he'd been practicing for years almost as if he'd known he could do it all along. Travelling along the waters at such fast speeds made him feel invincible like he could accomplish anything but being new at this he got to carried away and much to close to the tiny sand beach at the edge of the lake.

He was going to hit the embankment and there was no way to stop in time he braced himself as he skimmed out the water and across the sand and in seconds he hit the grass embankment but traveling at the speed he was the embankments small hill like shape acted like a jump ramp launching him into the air and just clearing the top of the small tree line. He came crashing down the other side of the trees landing on the long grass next to a small dirt path leading to a small dark object in the distance which the moonlight showed to be the silhouette of a small cabin in the distance curios as to what a cabin was doing so far from anywhere he went to check it out. The closer he got the more he could see that the place was abandoned and had been for some time the old wooden planks for walls where damaged and splintered from years of aging and weather damage. He walked right up to the door edging slowly forward in case any dangerous wild Pokemon had decided to make the cabin their home.

Placing the palm of his paw on the old loose hanging front door he gently and very nervously pushed and as it opened he leaned his head in looking around at the dark wood damaged room which was a living area with a corridor leading to three doors and next to the corridor to the left a small kitchen. It still had the furnishings from the last owner who ever lived here which meant they either didn't need their stuff or didn't return from where ever they went. He tiptoed quietly into the cabin closing the door behind him it creaked shut and then turning around he slowly walked around the cabin checking the rooms down the corridor. Buizel thought to himself as he examined the interior of the cabin that considering the amount of damage to the outside the inside was in good condition and apart from being a little dark the place had potential. Then it dawned on buizel the answer to his thoughts back at the lake where right here he didn't have to return to the hatchery he could live right here in the cabin once he fixed it up.

Buizel considered this as he finished the tour of the cabin finding no other Pokemon but a decent sized bed in almost new condition and a fully working shower with hot water. Buizel being raised in the hatchery felt comfortable around human surroundings and things like showers and a warm comfortable bed where things he liked the most. He walked away from the bedroom and heading down the corridor found himself back in the living area and sitting in the chair facing a small fireplace he found it amazingly comfortable he sat back in it as much as he could then wiggling his back sank into the soft material. This felt heavenly and as he sat there he began to imagine what life would be like actually living in a place like this and he liked what he envisioned.

He looked over to the kitchen which was separated from the living area only by a small table it was small but for him it was perfect he loved to cook as he often hated the food the owners made and although any sort of shops where far away he could stock up on things from the nearby forests, trees and lakes. The more he searched the place the more he desired it from the creaky old dark pine floor boards to the large logs making the walls. Next to his small bed in the Pokemon hut at the hatchery this place was a palace he knew it needed some work but as he stood there in the centre of the kitchen he knew he was finally home and he would be happy here.

One minute poured into the next as time started to run out he knew if he did not return to the hatchery soon he would not be able to sneak back in without being caught and he knew if he got caught they would never stop watching him and he would never see this place again. He thought long and hard he almost thought of not returning at all but he knew they would worry and he couldn't do that especially after that trainer took care of him when he was hurt he reluctantly sighed and lowering his head knowing he must leave. He lifted his head and took a glance at everything in the room as if to stall leaving for as long as he could but time ticking away he had to leave. Slowly he dragged himself unwillingly towards the front door when a thought crossed his mind If he left what would stop someone else moving in and claiming this place for themselves then he remembered as he took his tour round the house he noticed a hole in the roof that could be disguised from the outside.

He looked around outside for something he could use to barricade the front door with from the inside and he found what looked to be a large stone big enough to stop intruders entering his newly claimed home. He slowly managed to get the stone inside the cabin and closing the door behind him he pushed the stone behind the door. Walking through the hall he headed into the far room which was empty except for a small hole in the roof then jumping to the hole he pulled himself up and climbed out into the night. He walked over to the edge facing the lake which he could just make out behind the small tree line in the distance dawn was coming and he knew he needed to be across that lake and back in the hatchery before the night was through and day rose. He quickly looked down and climbed down off the roof he then moved quickly towards the lake as a beam of golden yellow light fired across the sky along the edge of the distant mountains his time was almost up he had to hurry and move as quickly as he could. He picked up speed to the point of running and leaped from the tree line and tilting forward dived into the water and exploded to the other side within seconds then leaping from the water when he arrived and landing on his feet at the other tree line he headed for the fallen log and the hatchery.

The sun by now was starting to rise lighting the area as he entered the trees and rushed through them trying to make it but knowing that his chances where next to none still he gave it everything he had but being up all night had taken its toll on his body and he began to slow down. Buizel reached the log but found himself exhausted as the sun rose higher now completely in sight having risen above the mountains he jumped to grab the top of the log and failed several times just not having the energy. Determined not to be found out he gave one last big jump and managed to reach the top and pulling himself over he fell to the other side completely drained he knew by know they would be awake so he was going to get caught. He decided that he may as well rest for a minute to catch his breath as rushing would be pointless at this point. He fell to his knees then falling back slid his legs from under him and straightening them out in front of him he sat and leaning his back against the log he closed his eyes not to sleep but to relax the beams from the morning sun in front of him warmed his body. The feel of this made him happy and everything seemed so peaceful like for just that moment while he rested there against that log the whole world paused.

He felt completely calm even though he knew what was coming thinking on this broke the calming peace and forced his eyes open he looked ahead almost blinded by the glow of the sun as it shone in his eyes. He didn't want to return to the hatchery but he felt like he had no choice the thought of that kiss and how that one trainer took care of him even though he had been a jerk to her he couldn't help but think that if he left it would in some way affect her. He raised himself to his feet by using the log and the ground he dusted himself down, cleaned his tail and then looked towards the path then taking a deep breath walked towards it and towards the hatchery at a slow not looking forward to this pace. Finally about twenty minutes later he entered the gate of the hatchery and was immediately spotted by the main trainer and as he rushed over to buizel wondering where he had been buizel just lowered his head and walked towards his bed.

"where do you think your going, you have had us worried, id hate to be in your furry feet when the boss gets here"

Buizel didn't listen to a word the trainer said as he was still to tired from the nights activities the only thing he could think of was his bed but as he did he found that the bed he was thinking was in fact not his own but the bed that was back at the cabin the large bed with the soft clean sheets. His mind now became flooded with thoughts of the cabin the shower, the bed the kitchen all flashed in his mind as he walked slowly towards the small Pokemon house behind the trainers main building. He entered the building and walked past twenty or so small single beds like the ones you would find in the army tents before he came to the one with his name above it. He fell down on to it then spun around so he was on his back. While he stared aimlessly into space his head swam with ideas for his new home he thought if he fixed it up he could leave this place and move into the cabin.

Buizel did not find it difficult to fall asleep about five minutes after he had laid down on the bed he found his eyes closed and entering a deep sleep. For the whole time that buizel was asleep he dreamed about the lake and the little place he would soon be calling home and what he was going to do to it all the little modifications and added extras to make it his. He thought of the living area and how the fact the chairs where not facing the right way enough and how he would turn them slightly so they where angled towards the fire. He always dreamed of sitting in a comfortable chair while he was warmed by a roaring fire and now he had both. He dreamed like this for almost nine hours before his eyes finally slowly opened to the sight of one of the other Pokemon staring at him watching him sleep.

"what!" buizel says in panic

He sat up suddenly rising up out the bed and pulling his small, dark blue blanket up to his neck trying to cover the fact that his dream had embarrassingly given him a little excitement and not wanting the umbreon to see his growing excitement asked him

"can you leave and stop staring at me like that"

He just leaned on the end of buizels bed his eyes fixated on buizel staring for what seemed like an eternity but was really only five minutes but still it made buizel uncomfortable him staring with no answer just a grin on his dark black, fur covered face. His staring started to get to buizel but with his erection he could not do anything but request him to leave and not working had to think of something else but the only thoughts that went through buizels mind was

what was he staring at?

why would he not look away?

and would he ever say something?

He stood there for almost half twelve minutes without looking away from buizels eyes who found it disturbing but wondered as to why his erection had not subsided this confused him but then umbreon finally spoke.

"i.. err i wanted to speak with you for some time now" nervously speaking

buizel looked at umbreon with confusion and slight fear wondering what it was he wanted

"why do you keep looking at me i would prefer to be alone" trying to keep his erection out of sight

"i wanted to tell you something for a while know"

umbreon walked around from the bottom of the bed to the side and took a seat near buizel's knees and staring down at the floor he began to tell buizel something he wasn't expecting

" I've been watching you for a while buizel from a distance when your training mainly but sometimes when you sit alone as well I've often thought about coming over but I've been to shy to tell you..."

"tell me what" buizel asked in a firm but curios manner

"I've liked you for a while now" his face turning red from embarrassment

Buizel was completely stunned at the words that had just came from umbreons mouth no one had ever said something like this before and apart from the kiss no one had shown him any signs that they even noticed him. Confused by the sudden out burst of feelings from umbreon buizel froze and stared aimlessly at umbreon who had covered his face with his paws. Buizel new admitting his feelings like that could not have been easy and the shock was getting to umbreon.

"i... i dint know what to say, err... no ones has ever.. even spoken to me before never mind said anything like that"

"i couldn't i was afraid if i got to close" turning to face buizel looking him in the eyes "you might have seen my feelings for you and i was scared you would reject me" closing his eyes as a single tear streamed from his left eye and down to his chin.

Sudden feelings came over buizel something he had barely felt before he couldn't understand where it was coming from but he started to care for umbreon and his feelings he suddenly found himself wanting to stop him from crying and make him feel better. Buizel then felt something like a force inside him that was trying to take control of buizel and push him towards umbreon. He fought the urges inside him for a moment but they where much top powerful for him to resist he suddenly found himself taking hold of umbreons paw and pulling him close and wrapped his arms around him in a warm caring embrace pulling away after a minute

"I'm sorry i don't know why i did that, i just couldn't stand to see you cry" sitting back more confused then ever

"thank you" is the only words umbreon could find "i... why..."

Feeling the connection through buizels embrace umbreon could not hold back and leaning in placing one hand on buizels left cheek and the other on the bed at the left of buizels chest he pressed his lips to buizels and began to gently kiss him. Umbreons long ears fell from their upright position and dangled down as a heated passion fell over him. He leaned in more and the arm he used for balance slid up buizels arm and then slipped behind buizels neck pulling him closer as umbreon swung his leg over so he was straddled on top of buizels stomach. Buizel felt uncomfortable about what was happening umbreon was sat a top of him pressing his lips against him and he found himself enjoying it, confused he just sat there and allowed umbreon to continue in what he was doing. Buizel enjoying the kiss from umbreon so much that when umbreon stopped and pulled away slightly wondering why he was lifeless buizel leaned forward and kissed umbreon back he didn't want him to stop and the fact he did upset buizel. He pressed his lips against umbreon in the same manner he had kissed him wanting umbreon to continue which he did for a minute then stopping and pulling away said

"buizel why did you kiss me back" smiling "i didn't think you.." stopped by buizels reply

"i don't know when you kissed me i felt happy and i didn't want you to stop, when you did i felt sad so i thought if i kissed you, you might start to kiss me again"

Umbreon smiled as he filled with joy at the thought that buizel wanted to kiss and umbreon wasted no time in making buizels request for more kissing come true he leaned in and pressed his lips to buizel and kissed this time buizel returned the kiss. Both lips pressed to one another a small grin cracked out the sides of their mouths as there kissing became slowly more passionate and there eyes closed. Umbreon was unsure how far buizel was willing to go but wanted to find out. He then stopped kissing as a sudden surprising shock came over umbreons face and as he pulled away he noticed buizel's eyes where open looking down and to the right as his face flushed red. Umbreon looked back as something behind him had pressed against his rear to the left of his dark bushy tail he noticed that there was a bulge in the sheets and at the top of the bulge was a small growing wet patch. Umbreon guessed as to what had pressed against him and that had made buizel so embarrassed but had figured out that he must still be hard like earlier and now more then ever. umbreon had noticed the last time when he was staring that buizel was trying to hide it.

"I'm sorry" then paused "I'm sorry, i don't know why its doing that I'm..." feeling the embarrassment filling him looking down

umbreon was just silent still staring down at the bulge in the sheets and the small wet patch on top

turning back to face buizel "that's ok, really" smile growing on his face

"i don't know why but when you kiss me i lose control of my body"

Both sat there for about ten minutes buizel staring at the back of his eye lids and umbreon looking at buizel he then pulled buizels head towards him and kissed him with as much passion as he could muster. Buizel wanted to ask why he was kissing him after his erection had pressed against him but caught in the increased heated passion found himself losing care and kissed him back once again with just as much passion now both their eyes where closed. This time the kissing was some how different something had awoke in umbreon ever since he felt the erection against him he became more caressive and started to rub his paws all over buizels body and neck but buizel had no objection to this in fact he enjoyed the gentle touch of umbreons paws caressing his orange fur covered skin.

pulling away from the kiss

"oh..my.. why does this feel so good" buizel asked as he enjoyed umbreons gentle touch smiling with joy

smiling also umbreon answered "because your enjoying it, do you want me to keep going"

"yes, please don't stop"

Umbreon continued to rub his paws all over buizel slowly moving lower but in a way that buizel wouldn't realise he was hoping by the time he rubbed to buizels groin buizel would be so exited he would not want him to stop. Buizels body tingled and danced with joy as umbreons fingers worked their magic on him and buizel knew that right now he was at umbreons mercy. This was strange to buizel usually being in charge and in control buizel felt out of his depth having someone else in control of his feelings and enjoyment but not really knowing what he was doing he allowed umbreon to be in control so not let on that he would be lost otherwise. Buizel could feel umbreons paws slowly inch their way lower and lower and it dawned on him what umbreon was up to yet knowing this he found himself unable to stop umbreons plan had worked buizel was under his mercy and buizel didn't care he knew where umbreon was heading and that's exactly where he wanted him to go.

"umb..umbreon i.. i know what your doing" hardly able to speak

"you do" stopping his paws dead which where caressing buizels stomach and upper groin

"do it" he said with certainty "i want you to"

Umbreon could barely believe his ears which where dangling in front of his face he brushed the left one from his sight with his paw which allowed him to look upon buizel as feelings of joy, happiness and fear came over him.

"are.. are you sure buizel i mean id love to but i don't want to push you into something that your not ready for" concerned he might have tricked buizel

"yes I'm sure i don't know why but ever since you kissed me I've wanted you"

"ok if your sure ill keep going" looking slightly worried but also over joyed

"I'm certain, continue please"

Slowly umbreon began to rub his paws over buizel's fur and down under the sheets which where just covering the base of buizels groin he pulled the sheets down past buizel's knees revealing his beautifully sized, deep red penis wet from the sudden releases of pre-cum that had trickled on the sheet, over his erection and down to his fur. The very second he had removed the sheets from the large erection a scent was released which intoxicated umbreon which caused his nose to twitch with excitement from its lustful aroma. He lowered himself down to the same height as buizels erection laying down on his stomach his back paws and bushy tail hanging off the end of the bed. He looked up at buizel and grinned revealing his small pointed fangs and beautifully dark coloured, smooth tongue as it protruded slightly in excitement and anticipation. Buizel smiled and nodded his head also in anticipation and as soon as he did umbreon placed the tip of his tongue at the base of buizels thick penis and closing his eyes ran it upwards licking off some of the pre cum that caught his scent. Reaching the top he pulled his tongue away and raised up slightly a huge smile on his face as a tiny strand hung down from the tip of his tongue and attached to the tip of buizels penis. Retracting his tongue he swallowed the precum as the strand hung now from his lower lip buizels body shuddered in pleasure as his eyes closed shut ready for him to continue.

Umbreon rubbed his left finger tip over the top of buizels penis removing the strand and slowly lowered it into his mouth eventually swallowing this as well he enjoyed the taste and wanted more so he licked again slightly left of his first. He again placed his tongue to the bottom of buizels erection and licked upwards covering half his tongue in pre cum but not satisfying umbreon he licked again this time to the right of his first lick. His tongue now covered in precum he swallowed this time a stronger taste filled him he was satisfied and enjoyed the taste then decided to continue. He gently placed his lips at the top and kissed as softly as a feather and slowly peaked the tip of his tongue out his mouth and entered it into buizel's small urethra sending buizel into a sudden shock of pure pleasure. He gently forced it in deeper and deeper until he couldn't go in any more without causing pain and then lowered his mouth over his penis to begin sucking. This felt strange to buizel having someones tongue inside his body like that but it gave him so much pleasure that there was no way he wanted him to stop and as umbreon began to suck the pleasure increased sending shock-waves of joy through his entire system.

Umbreon would move his mouth all the way down to the very base of buizels penis which caused his tongue still inside buizel to push against buizels inner wall doubling the feeling. He raised up the shaft and would graze his two large fangs against it enough to cause feeling but not enough to cause any discomfort. the pleasure was almost unbearable as umbreons speed increased and knew that buizel would not be able to hold much longer suddenly buizel said as he dug his claws into the bed

"I'm gonna..." but too late

A split second before buizel released umbreon had removed his tongue from buizels urethra and that sudden removals feeling helped to bring buizels climax as he started firing streams of orgasmic cum into the throat of umbreon who closed his mouth tightly around buizels throbbing penis swallowing every last drop buizel could offer which was immense. The feeling of his constant releasing seemed endless as buizel lost all control of his body and muscles he also tore a huge hole into the lower sheets and the bed his eyes closed tight and his teeth tightly clenched he didn't know if he would survive the huge orgasm umbreon had given him. Eventually after umbreon swallowed almost a gallon of cum it stopped and buizel became paralyzed with pleasure and umbreon full to the point of bursting fell between buizels legs also unable to move as the cum moved around inside him.

"OH MY GOD!" is all buzel could say smiling barely able to breath

"yeah, you filled me, i couldn't take anymore if i tried" also smiling as he placed his paw on top his enlarged stomach from all the cum he swallowed

Umbreon not wanting to move to much pulled himself slowly up the bed to the left of buizel and turning on his side facing buizel he wrapped his lower leg around his and draped his arm over buizels chest also lowering his head into buizels neck. Closing his eyes he slowly fell into a deep sleep satisfied that he had finally got his wish to fall asleep in buizels bed along side him. Buizel still couldn't move and wouldn't be able to for twenty minutes after umbreon fell asleep. He just laid there staring at the ceiling wondering why he had done that and why does he want to do it again why did he enjoy being so close to umbreon when he enjoyed being alone and most important what was going to happen next. Finally twenty minutes had passed and umbreon was fast asleep almost unconscious. The scent of buizel cum was all over his breath which didn't seem to bother buizel and turning his head slightly still not fully able to move he watched umbreon sleep his little tongue protruding out of his mouth slightly dripping saliva as his shallow quiet breathes raised and lowered his body.

Buizel found his heart fluttering at the sight of this which made him think

could he be falling for umbreon another male? was he really going down that road?

was umbreon gay?

was he?

more questions and very little answers if any confusing himself he decided to get some sleep and wait until he awoke to get some answers. He placed his far paw on top of umbreons which was still draped over him and placed the other between them and slowly closing his eyes he found himself quickly following umbreon into a deep, deep sleep. Inside umbreons head he found himself dreaming of the very first day in which he saw buizel and how much he wanted to jump him right there.

**Umbreon**

It was almost six months ago Umbreon was very shy and a little agoraphobic he was almost terrified to death of going outside and the owners of the hatchery where worried it would never go away. That afternoon the nurse had just left after finishing with umbreons daily check up he went to his usual spot which was on the window looking out at the others playing. He constantly desired to be out there playing with the other Pokemon laughing and having as much fun as they where but his fear disallowed this until later that evening. Usually umbreon had returned to bed before the day was over but this time he couldn't sleep so he looked out at the stars wishing he could walk under them and feel the cool breeze of the night air. Being a dark type Pokemon he was particularly drawn to the night but it hurt not being able to be out in it which is why he went to bed before the moon rose but something was growing inside him the desire to be outside was poisoning him. That's when he saw him for the first time umbeon just turned from the moon after seeing something out the corner of his eye it was buizel training with such fire and determination umbreons heart screamed but he didn't know why.

He suddenly felt all his fear drain away and he had the sudden urge to go outside he couldn't believe it everything the nurses and hatchery staff tried failed yet looking on towards this buizel did what they could not. The joy raced through him as he approached the door and opened it slowly. Filled with both excitement and fear he rushed outside and felt a sudden energy rush through him as if being outside was somehow making him stronger. He knew it had something to do with the night but he didn't care he had wanted to be outside all his life and now that he was he found himself pulled in another desire a stronger desire and he wanted to investigate. He ran over being as stealthily as he could so that he would not get spotted being outside as he didn't want people to know yet and approaching the barn he slid himself along side the wall until reaching the end. He peered round the corner of the barn trying to reveal as little of himself as possible and looked over towards buizel his heart almost stopped.

He had never seen such a beautiful Pokemon in all his life he didn't know as to why he felt such a powerful feeling in seeing buizel but he liked it and he liked watching him. He stared aimlessly at the buizel training admiring his extraordinary beauty. Buizel was roughly about 4 feet tall with a very strong fit physique and the most beautiful orange fur which only looked more voluptuous in the light of the moon. His back was marked with two vertical long, thin semi circles which matched the colour of his cream coloured chest, stomach, chin and mouth his cheeks had two mirrored black markings matching his deep dark black eyes and his head was beautifully shaped with two bulges standing up at the back. This was all shadowed by the most beautiful pristine tail that forked at the end like the tongue of a ekans, the tips also cream in colour. Umbreon was mesmerised by the sheer beauty of buizel standing only a small distance from him.

"wow what a dream" sitting up rubbing his eyes

He looked around the room confused as to where he was but then remembering as he looked to his side and seen buizel laying there with a smile upon his face as his eyes slowly opened.

**Buizel**

"what, where am i, oh that's right" smiling he looked to umbreon as the memories of the events came flooding back

Umbreon almost crying with tears of joy fell forward and wrapped his arms around buizel kissing his neck as buizel in turn returned the embrace equally emotional. They stayed there in silence for almost ten minutes holding on to each other tightly neither one wishing to let go until finally buizel needed to speak

"umbreon, we need to talk about what happened" pushing him away slightly and gently

"yeah i know"

"please don't misinterpret me i mean what happened was a good thing i have never been so happy and I've never felt anything so passionate and pleasurable"

"so what do we need to talk about" slightly confused

"us, this, what is going to happen, and why did you come on to me"

"oh i see, your confused"

"yes, very"

"well ok i get that i was to when i first felt like this"

"what do you mean"

"I've thought of you since the first day i saw you"

"oh" pauses "you mean your..."

"yeah"

"well that explains what we did" smiling "but why me"

"i don't know, ever since that day i first saw you my heart has been dancing and I've thought of nothing else but you" lowering his head in embarrassment "i really like you, really!, like you"

"well first lift your head after what we just did there is nothing to be embarrassed about and second i kind of figured that out for myself, i think i like you to"

"you do" smiling "you mean your.. you know.."

"i know what you mean" pausing to think "i don't know, maybe, all i know is I've never let anyone near me but i want you close to me and never to go, so yeah i think i am" once again smiling

"do you mean that"

"yeah, i do" taking umbreons paw in his left while placing his other on umbreons cheek

They sat there for about three minutes trying to sort through what they where saying it was out in the open now and both of them admitted to their feelings for one another. They turned to face one another and stared blindingly into each others eyes almost getting lost and slowly they leaned in and buizel placed his left paw on umbreons cheek and both of them started to kiss. It was at that point they new there was no turning back and no denial they had fallen for each other and that was that.

"no one can find out about this" buizel muttered in concern about the repercussions "they wouldn't understand you know the rules for this place, no exceptions" kissing him after each word

The rules where very clear sexual fraternization of any kind between Pokemon will not be tolerated

"yeah, i understand buizel don't worry we will keep this just between us" then he looked nervous

"whats wrong" halting his kissing

"well i was wondering as we are sort of together why not make it official"

"how do you...oh you mean"

"yeah will you be my boyfriend" he said quickly almost shaking

Buizel thought for a second

"I've never had anyone ask me to be there boyfriend before i would love to be your boyfriend"

Umbreon's face lit up with joy at the thought that the person who he fell for so long ago had agreed to become his boyfriend everything he wanted was finally his and he never felt more happy then at that moment. They then caressed in another embrace for what seemed like an eternity they then pulled away from each other and stared with passion towards each other it seemed like neither was going to move but eventually they could here someone coming. They split from each other and buizel laid down looking up to the ceiling while umbreon stood the other end of the room first staring at buizel but then looking away as a small group of Pokemon entered the room. Buizel suddenly felt uncomfortable being in the same room with so many Pokemon as he still had his unsocial behaviour even after his connection with umbreon. Feeling like he was trapped he got up off his bed and walked right through the group like they where not even there and headed out the door.

Umbreon watched as he left then waited for a moment before he followed on in pursuit of buizel he followed him outside it was night and umbreon felt great and in moments he was fully charged. Buizel got to the side of the barn and as he did umbreon caught up and swinging him round by the shoulder and looking around seeing no one around he pushed buizel against the wall of the barn. He pressed his lips firmly against buizels who was a little stunned and turned on at umbreons slightly aggressive movements. Umbreons paws once again where rubbing every inch of buizels fur as his tongue began to protrude from his mouth and slip gently into buizels. He had never kissed using his tongue before buizel was slightly confused but enjoyed having umbreons tongue dancing in his mouth. Buizel still not sure how to react wrapped his arms around umbreon the left around his neck and the right around his waist then he slowly danced his tongue around umbreons and closed his eyes.

They both kissed passionately while buizels back pressed against the wall of the barn and pulled umbreon as close to him as he could get him their penis pouches that housed their tingling penis rubbed against each other as did their bodies. They massaged each other with their bodies their fur caressing each other causing them to feel a sense of intense joy and lust. Umbreon pulled his tongue from buizels mouth slowly with a strong feeling of satisfaction through his body and a small tingling joy on his lips. Then almost snailed pace pulled away from buizels lips while arches of saliva strands connected the two bottom lips together and both their eyes slowly raised open. Buizel removed his paw from umbreons waist and raised it to his face and slowly rubbed his finger across the bottom lip in a very sensual and alluring manner removing the saliva then flicking it to the floor his eyes met with umbreons and he smiled with a cheeky grin.

He took hold of umbreons paw and quickly led umbreon around the barn all the while umbreon excited and curios as to where he was taking him and entering the back door of the barn buizel stopped and putting his fingers on his lips signaled umbreon to be quiet and then pointed to a ladder at the side of the door.

"shh, keep it quiet umbreon and help me with this ladder" whispering while pointing to the second floor balcony

Umbreon smiled realising what he was up to and nodded then standing left of the ladder while buizel stood to the right they took hold of it and stepped it to the left leaning it against the balcony's edge as it hit with a thud being a little more heavy then what they where expecting. Buizel closed his eyes from the bang while umbreon did the same and also covered his ears as if to say that this not going to be good. Then both of them opened their eyes and examined the room of the barn to make sure that none of the miltanks had been awakened by the thud. They walked round the room

"umbreon, any of them your side awake" trying to be as quiet as possible

"no, all asleep this side and your side" not being as quiet as buizels whispers

"all asleep, and whisper more softly"

"sorry buizel, ill try"

They both tip toed back over towards the ladder trying to be as stealthy as possible making sure not to stand on anything that would make to much noise and wake them. Once reaching the ladder the anticipation and excitement built on buizel he took hold of the ladder and placed his foot on the lowest step of the old wooden ladder and wasted no time on climbing followed closely by a just as excited umbreon. Reaching the top buizel smiled while staring at the large pile of hay at the far end of the balcony it wasn't in blocks like normal as the owners found it easier just to throw it over the edge in small chunks instead of dropping huge heavy blocks it was a massive mound of soft comfortable hay just like he expected. He turned around and holding out his paw helped umbreon over the last rim and pulled him up on to the balcony pulling him close he powerfully kissed him placing both his paws on umbreons lower back just above his tail.

Pulling away his eyes half closed in a sensual manner and a smile that could melt steel buizel tilted his head slightly to the right as if to point and umbreon seeing the signal turned noticing the pile of hay his previous assumption as to why buizel had brought him here was correct. Umbreon returning buizels smile took the lead taking hold of buizels paw he ran him over to the hay and stopping inches from it he spun buizel round so that he was in front of umbreon with his back to the hay. With a gentle push from umbreon buizel fell back and landed on the hay and laying there on his back a sight of overwhelming desirable beauty his upper paws raised in the air and curled over at the end his bottom paws spread out wide giving umbreon a perfect view of his sexual beauty. His penis was still inside the pouch but it had started to leak and drip precum down his scrotum and on to his tail which was between his legs facing towards umbreons feet. The hay was sunk around him as his eyes stared up at him with a beauty not matched by anything on earth his beauty left umbreon feeling a powerful lust and love for buizel as his penis pouch also started leaking.

The tip of Umbreons penis started to reveal ever so slightly which was slightly different from buizels a more deep brown then red and it was pointed at the tip where buizels was slightly more rounded. Buizel had never seen another penis before besides his own this left buizel feeling slightly nervous but looking at umbreons smile he found his fear starting to leave replaced with joy as he found himself looking back at it and then unwilling to look away. His heart slowly increasing but at a steady pace leaving him excited more and more waiting for umbreon to make his move. Buizel wanted to satisfy umbreon in the same way he had done for him back in the room but didn't want to break the intense sexual feelings that where gathering so he decided to let umbreon do what he was planning then make his move on umbreon.

Umbreon couldn't move he was caught in the trance of buizels beauty and found himself frozen to the spot staring wildly up and down buizels strong physique body but finally after about twelve minutes of intense waiting leaving buizel feeling anxious umbreon made his move. He stepped forward slightly with his right foot and looked down into buizels eyes still releasing a look of sexual power that left umbreons knees weak and jelly like. He lowered himself so he was kneeling between the legs of buizel being careful not to land on his tails and slowly down on all fours crawled over buizel so he was above him his left rear leg was between buizels legs and his right was the far side of buizels thigh. He took hold of buizels wrists and raising them either side of buizels head pinning him down gently but strong enough so buizel couldn't move not that buizel was intending on going any where having umbreon over him like this made buizels heart speed up as he felt a rush of joy and anticipation waiting for more.

Buizel was tired of always being in control like a perfect soldier he'd say to himself so having umbreon take control of him like this turned him on to the point he started to reveal his penis as it became erect. Buizel wanted umbreon to take charge like this to dominate and control him it scared buizel being held like this to the point of being pleasured by it which he thought was strange but didn't care. Umbreon wasted no time in starting as he leaned in now completely in control of buizel and started to kiss his neck, cheek, chest, forehead everywhere but on buizels lips in a way to tease him so when he did kiss him he would like it more. Buizel desperate for umbreons lips to be against his started to struggle slightly to free one of his paws so he could pull him in that urge to take control was strong but umbreon had no trouble restraining him using very little effort knowing that his teasing was working and from the position in which he had buizel allowed him to stay in complete control. Buizel gave up struggling realising he was fighting for no reason and once he relaxed and allowed umbreon full control once more he found himself getting more turned on by the minute and getting even more pleasure from umbreons teasing.

Umbreon satisfied that he had toyed with buizel enough stopped kissing his neck and licked up his throat and chin passing across buizels lips and over his nose the sensation felt weired to buizel but also enjoyable as he released a smile. Suddenly buizel picked up a scent that was intoxicating and could feel his upper groin getting rather wet and lifting his head as much as he could noticed that umbreon was fully erect and leaking pre cum all over him. Smiling buizel found himself fully erect and as their erections rubbed together they both felt a flurry of sexual pleasure pass through them umbreon was in no hurry to continue however and looking towards buizel shook his head

"ah ah not yet i want to have some more fun before we get more involved"

He once again passed his tongue over buizel starting at his chin and ending at the top of buizels nose which again made buizel feel weird but again he also enjoying it. Then this time passing his tongue from his chin he stopped at buizels lower lip and retracting his tongue kissed him passionately closing his eyes as he did. Buizel feeling a sense of pleasure the kiss was some what different more sensual as if their lips where trembling with joy what ever it was they liked it and continued kissing as their penis continued to rub. There joy levels where hitting critical from the pleasure of kissing alone they where going to cum and they both new it but unfazed and wanting to they continued to kiss more intense and sexually. Shortly after both of them released a river of pleasure and cum all over each other with raw sexual energy causing them to lose control of their bodies and spasm/thrash around frantically covering each other in warm cum.

The feeling was unbelievable sending their hearts into an erratic beat making it almost impossible to breath for both of them finished releasing both drenched in each others cum umbreon lost all his strength that was holding him up and collapsed on top of buizel. He laid their on top of him as he rested his head on buizels chest listening to the sound of buizels fast paced heart beat enjoying the rising and lowering of his breathes. Buizel laid their and wrapped his fingers around umbreons paws which had let go of his wrists after collapsing they laid there for almost ten minutes close to each other unable to move from stimulation. Finally they where able to move and both of them sat up and stared at each other for a long time before they kissed and caressed. They where just getting ready to continue when they heard something from down below them they looked over the edge and noticed that even after the loud screaming the miltanks where fast asleep

"wow if that screaming didn't wake them up nothing will" umbreon said smiling

"yeah so what was that noise" still whispering just in case

"i don't see..."

Umbreon was stopped suddenly by buizels paw covering his mouth he pulls him back falling on their side as umbreon looked at buizel still gaged he struggled in saying

"what did you do that for"

Buizel put his finger of his other paw over his lips and then using the same finger pointed over the edge of the balcony. Getting up they both crawled as low as they could to the edge then looking over saw that right below them was two of the owners with a couple of lights they where clearly looking for something.

"what do you suppose they are looking for buizel"

"i think they may just be looking for wild Pokemon, but then they may be looking for us"

"oh crap if they find us.. i mean look at us where covered in each others cum it wont be hard putting two and two together"

"yeah i know umbreon i know if they find us where done for" looking worried " we better hide and hope they don't see us"

Concerned that they would be spotted by one of the hatchery owners they stayed low and crawled to the only place they could hide the hay. The hatchery owners where a lot less kind to the Pokemon then the hatchery trainers they ran the place like a business and didn't care much for the Pokemon individually they just saw them as a big investment and if they found them fraternizing with each other they saw it as a risk. Not wanting to lose what they have started with each other they helped each other to hide as best they could and prayed that they wouldn't get caught. Luck was on their side the owners not much for leg work gave up after a few minutes and left as buizel and umbreon curled up together holding each other close buried under the mound of hay. They stayed that way for most of the night just holding each other close after the realisation set in that they almost lost each other they felt closer then ever that night now knowing the risks they where taking and also realising just how strong their feelings are for each other unaware that there time spent together was limited and that time was running out.

They finally got up out the hay and slowly walked back towards the ladder holding each other close the magic of the evening gone by the interruption they climbed down drenched and sticky as the cum had dried they needed to get cleaned up before they get spotted. Leaving the back of the barn buizel used his water gun and fired into the air raining down a shower of water as they scrubbed hard against each other loosening and finally removing the cum. However they where being watched by the person who constantly kept her eye on buizel and found their rubbing against each other strange behaviour she thought they may just be dirty and trying to get clean but thought harder and wondered why buizel was so close to another Pokemon. Her curiosity needing to be satisfied she continued to watch and was shocked at what she saw next buizel and umbreon had finished rubbing each other down and still unaware they where being watched they made a mistake that would cost them their relationship and each other.

Buizel staring at umbreons wet fur found him irresistibly sexy as he shook the water from his dark black fur he found himself once again drawn to him.

"wow"

"what"

"you just look so beautiful and the wet look is reflecting the moonlight making you look even more beautiful how am i so lucky"

"really, i..i dont know what to say no ones ever said something so kind to me before" blushing and looking away

Looking on she wondered what buizel might have said to umbreon to cause him to look down like that

"its true i cant believe what im feeling right now i didnt think i was capable of being so happy"

Buizel walked slowly over to umbreon and wrapping his arms around him once again placing them on his lower back and then kissing him with every bit of passion and love he could find inside. Umbreon wrapped his arms around buizels neck and kissed back as his legs wobbled from the sheer passion of buizels kiss he felt his heart flutter and could feel buizels doing the same as they fell back and landed on the floor tongues tied around each other. They kissed on the floor for about ten minutes rubbing against each other while she looked on from her window unable to move what was she going to do if she reported it like she was supposed to she would be betraying buizels trust but if she didn't and someone found out she knew shed lose her job. She collapsed into her bed confused fighting with the decision then when she got back to her feet she looked out once again noticing what she saw her decision was made.

Buizel and umbreon stopped kissing and smiling at each other buizel got up and helped umbreon to his feet then pulled him close and held him in a tight embrace before they walked over to the field next to the barn and laid down together in the grass staring up at the moon and looking at the stars before falling asleep in each others arms. There was no way she could split these two up as she saw them laying in each others arms in perfect happiness she never thought buizel would ever be happy and now that he was she wasn't going to be the one to destroy it. She turned to her bed and laid down unable to sleep she stared at the stars out her window and watched them slowly disappear as the sun started to rise. She suddenly realised with those two asleep if someone found them like that they would be done for so she ran out her room and outside reaching them she dived to her knees landing next to buizel.

She however was not quick enough one of the owners had already spotted them and was heading over to them to break them up and deal out the punishment for disobeying the rules. She woke buizel and tried to make it look innocent but it was no good

"what are you doing i know these two have been sleeping together I'm not stupid"

Buizel woke umbreon and both standing up he shielded umbreon behind him and stood in a offensive stance to protect his new found friend and lover

"back off you are not going to get in the way of these two i am sick of you people and your hateful attitude you don't care about the Pokemon you just care about yourselves"

"silence these two broke the rules and there is only one thing that must be done that umbreon will be taken away and sent somewhere else that should put a stop to their nasty dealings"

"you monster"

Buizel stepped forward and stood in a more aggressive stance unaware that two guys came behind umbreon and grabbed him by the time buizel found out he was already on board the truck and gone before buizel could get to him. Crushed from the pain now filling him he fell to his knees and clutched his heart which had started to blacken with anger and rage as tears streamed down his face.

"now take that buizel and lock him in the Pokemon's room we will deal with him later"

"you will not touch him"

She swung her fists frantically and struck down the two goons trying to grab buizel but was struck down herself by the owner

"you stupid woman you are fired you will leave these premises immediately"

Buizel's rage hit critical as he punched both his paws through the ground and turned his head around his eyes no longer black and white they where all black with a cold dead stare that could kill with a simple glare. He stood to his feet and pointed to the owner and lunged wildly at him kicking him in the chest. The owner hit the ground buizel then knelled his left leg on his chest and hit him again and again and again. He stopped after about twelve hits and buizel then snapped climbing off him he turned to the two goons which now where on their feet terrified at the look given by buizel who fired the most frenzied water gun he could create launching the two goons far into a fence in the distance. He turned back around to the owner who was getting back up and had turned around to run leaping in the air he released a flurry of three sonic booms. The first one hit him in the back launching him to the floor the second hit the ground in front to stop him going anywhere and the third hit him in the side of the head putting him in a coma from which he would never wake.

Finally satisfied with the results of his revenge buizel fell to the floor exhausted but knew he couldn't stay he pulled himself to his feet and ran for the gate not looking back he headed for the only place he knew he would be safe. Running up the path after leaving the gate he suddenly felt the pain of his loss once more knowing he would never see umbreon again the pain of his heart counteracted his exhaustion allowing him to keep going with nothing left. He eventually reached the log after about twenty minutes and it took everything he had to get over it and falling the other side he stayed there for most of the day. He finally stood up but he felt like he was going to die from the pain of losing the only Pokemon he ever cared about but he managed to get through the trees and crossing the lake he finally arrived outside his new home 5 hours after the ordeal.

Getting inside through the roof he spent the rest of the day curled up on the bed not able to move slipping into a deep depression not knowing what to do. When he finally got up out of the bed still just as depressed he found himself starving and entering the kitchen he looked for something to fill his stomach. Most the kitchen was empty but he managed to find some food and after he finished eating he returned to the security of his knew bedroom where he curled into a ball on the bed and thought of his time with umbreon and what would have happened if he had brought him here instead of the field. Depressing himself more he did the only thing he could think to do which was sleep he curled up tighter wrapping his tails around his body completing the circle and after an hour finally cried himself to slee

Time ticked away into the early hours of the next morning before buizel found the courage and strength to get out of bed still the pain unbearable as he thought of his boyfriend umbreon and wondered if he thought of him.

Was he ok?

was he safe?

was he close?

just some of the questions that flowed through the mind of buizel and the most important question he could think of

did he forgive him for letting them take him away?

He also thought on looking for him to leave and search far and wide to find him but he knew this was a bad idea although he was strong for his age he had no skills or knowledge of living as a wild Pokemon. One of the reasons buizel was able to live in the house he was in was because of his life around the human style of living he knew many other Pokemon who would come here wouldn't know about how to use the shower which is where he was heading.

Slowly he dragged his feet through the door of the bedroom and through the door opposite and entering he closed it behind him as he rubbed his eyes trying to remove some of the stains left from crying so much. He walked slowly across to the shower and opening the shower curtain which was white with several scratches through it most likely from other Pokemon that snuck in over the years. He took hold of the faucets and slowly turned them on it took a bit of effort as they had not been used in years or so he assumed from the rust. A small spray of old water spurted out brown and foul smelling but soon clean fresh water started to flow and better still the water was heated. Buizels emotions however where gone he had lost all feelings and cares after losing his boyfriend like that he wasn't the same Pokemon he was broken. Stepping under the warm water from the shower he placed his paw on the wall in front of him and let the fast flowing spray hit his neck and back then flowing down his tails and legs it felt great but all he could think about was how much he wanted umbreon to be there with him

He then raised his head rinsing it under the spray and tilting his head back opened his mouth then leaned back into the same position as before spitting out the water. The warming of the water helped to dull the pain of his broken heart but only a small amount not enough to cheer him up or raise him from his depression. He stayed in the shower for almost half the day barely moving from the position in which he was standing or even opening his eyes he was neither asleep or awake stuck in an endless suffering of pain and loss wondering if he would ever snap out of it. Stepping out the shower he shook himself dry as their where no towels to be found anywhere in the house he knew he would need to go get supplies before he could fully move in and their was some repairs that would need doing but he just couldn't find the strength.

Leaving the comfort of the bathroom he entered the living area and sat down in the chair and noticed that their was a box of matches and some flammable liquids on a small hand built wooden shelf to the left of the fire place which was the most beautiful thing in the house a magnificent stone hand built fire with the most beautiful of ruby coloured tiles around the base. He decided to move the chair to how he pictured it in his head all those times he dreamed of his own place he pushed it slightly to the left so that it faced the fire place perfectly then moved it close enough that he would feel some heat but not to close he couldn't enjoy it without sweating. He then walked over to the fire place and using the matches and liquid had a roaring fire going in no time. Walking over to the window buizel closed the dark black and thick curtains so that the room was lite only by the illuminating glow of the fire then sitting in his chair he stared into the very soul of the fire hoping to get some sort of sign to help him through his pain.

Buizel had been staring into the flames of the fire for an hour when he slipped into a deep sleep where he dreamed that he was back at the hatchery him and umbreon had ran back to the barn for some fun but no matter how hard they tried someone interrupted. He constantly fought the people in his dream to give him and umbreon the chance to be together but still to no avail. His body twisted and turned in the chair while his arms flailed around in a frantic manner suddenly forcing him awake with a startling shock he sat up violently whilst heavily breathing trying to make sense of his surroundings. Buizel looked round the room and when he noticed he was back inside his house sitting in his chair the warm fire glowing in front of him. He brushed his paw across the top of his head to remove the sweat now dripping from him he then leaned back in the chair released a sigh of relief and started to slowly get control of his breathing.

Starting to breath normally once more he closed his eyes and began to rub his forehead on the left side just above his eye up and down and repeating for a good seven minutes as he tried to wrap his mind around that erratic memory torture called a dream.

"wow that was some dream" he spoke out loud to himself "more like a nightmare" as he stopped rubbing and opened his eyes

Once more he gazed deeply into the illuminating glow of the warming fire trying to make sense of things to come like

how was he going to fix this place?

and

where could he get supplies from?

More and more questions filled his head with no signs of any answers all he could do is sit there and contemplate hoping the answers reveal themselves before to long. Feeling like he was going to go insane if he thought about it much longer he shook his head gently slapped both of his cheeks with his paws waking him from his fiery trance and decided to find the answers instead of thinking of them. He stretched his body to loosen himself up before hoping out of the chair landing on the floor then leaning back as far as he could to stretch his back muscles. Straightening himself up he looked around the room and starts to nod then walking over to the curtain he flung them open revealing mid days bright afternoon light which illuminated the room and turning around he scanned everything he could see.

"right the first thing i need to do is to put out that fire" which he did "now i need to see what needs changing and what is fine the way it is then ill need some supplies i know there's a town near by i might try there if not there's a forest over the lake ill make my own"

Buizel went to every room in the house and made a list of the things that he would need to fix the place up and make it more homely rather then an old broken cabin. It took buizel almost two hours to fully check every inch of the house but to his surprise the wear and tare was the only thing that really needed changing and there was not much of that a few holes in the roof, a few loose floor boards here and there that would need replacing but apart from that it was in good shape. He would also build a ladder and add a hatch to go over the large hole in the far room so he could get out on to the roof which he would use like a back door as the one inside was blocked by a very large single tree which shaded the house very nicely. On the outside of the house the wood was bad from years of weather damage and the window frames where pealed and splintered. He realised that the damage to the house was not major but with his limited knowledge of building and D.I.Y it would take a few weeks to get everything finished.

**Three weeks later**

Buizel had been busy over the last three weeks he had been working none stop trying to repair his new house and finally after all his hard work he had completed it and the house looked great. He had completely re-done the outside replacing the outer layer of rotten splintered wood with fresh new wood that he had cut from the trees on the opposite side of the lake then shaped in the garden which he had trimmed he even adding a new path using tree bark. The old broken door was completely replaced with two thick pieces of wood making it supremely strong and weather resistant he also did the same for the windows giving them new frames and doubling the glass. Then once he had done this he went to work on the attaching the hatch and ladder to get up and down then also fixing any holes so it doesn't leak while also trimming the lower branches so the tree acted more like a canopy and also he laid decking to have somewhere at night to gaze at the stars and the beautiful lake.

Buizel just stood there on the roof of his new completely fixed house and just admired the beautiful view that stared back towards him he couldn't believe that he had finally complete all the things that where wrong. He found out as he went through the reconstruction there where more and more problems that revealed themselves but with a fixed house and a fully stocked kitchen buizels house truly had become a home. The last thing he did while standing against the railing that he added to the edge of the roof was think of umbreon and how he wished he was stood beside him in his arms to share in the beauty of the setting sun behind the mountains in the background. He sighed disappointed at the reality of the situation then looked down sad as a tiny tear rolled down the left of his face then closing his eyes he dug his claws into the freshly cut wood of the railing as another tear fell then another and soon he began to cry.

For about ten minutes he stood there up on the roof crying as the old questions once again started to flood back into his memory making him cry even more knowing he may never get any answers and never see his boyfriend again. He opened his eyes slowly as he sniffed up twice then removed his claws from the wood so he could use both his paws to wipe away the tears. Closing his eyes once more he took in a long, deep breathes and held it inside for a few seconds then after releasing he slowly opened his eyes and looked over towards the lake and nodding decided he needed to cool off a bit in the water which he had not done in some time. Turning to the left he walked to the side of the roof to a gap in the railing there was a newly built stairway against the side of the house leading to the freshly cut grass walking down the stairs he walked round to the front of his house and started heading up the bark covered path.

Within minutes he had reached the edge of the lake the sun was almost completely gone as stars started to appear in the clear night sky he looked up staring at the singular sparkling dots in the sky then looked down to the sparkling water.

"I'm going to enjoy this" he told himself while smiling/nodding

Slowly buizel walked towards the edge of the water and looked down into the water with a look of passion as it sparkled in the dying sun light. Staring into the reflective surface he sees himself looking back and smiled then broke his reflection with ripples as his left foot entered the water and shuddered from the chilling temperatures. Buizel enjoyed the cold rush up his foot and into his body it tingled but he liked that in a way it turned him on and made him sexually happy feeling this he wasted no more time and leaped from the edge after removing his foot and plunged into the lake. He swam around for a while flipping, diving, splashing and circling it had almost been an hour and his body was singing in pleasure and joy to the point that he had started to leak and become slightly erect. Once he noticed he had become slightly aroused he stopped swimming around and looked down he had not been very sexually active since he had lost umbreon so he wondered as to why now why had he become erect.

Not able to answer his own questions about why he was becoming erect he floated on the surface of the water facing down below the surface into the dark abyss of the lake. Buizel just floated there lifeless with his eyes closed enjoying the feeling of the cold chills that was tingling his very skin underneath his fur which was now standing to attention making him look more bulky then normal. Whilst floating on the surface he couldn't help but notice that he had began to play with himself he had reached down and stroking gently up and down his shaft he was increasing the size of his erection. He wanted to stop but he knew he couldn't and soon found himself once more enjoying his own company which he had not done since before he had met umbreon he decided that the lake although enticing was not the right location to be enjoying himself and decided to get out and continue his masturbation back at the house.

Buizel waited by the edge of the lake until his pulsating erection had retracted then sitting on the edge with his feet in the water he used his paws to clean off the pre cum that had been leaking over him. It took a while but his erection had finally disappeared and retracted inside him, he stood up and turning towards the house he started to head back using the same bark covered path that he used to get there. Once buizel approached the house he opened the front door that he had built and entered closing it behind him the excitement inside him grew as he found himself starting to drip on the new flooring he had put down. It was freshly cut planks of wood not a splinter out of place he took great pride in his work and wanted his new house to be perfect which it pretty much was and the smell of freshly cut wood lingered in the air a smell that he enjoyed.

He took in a huge sniff up inhaling the scent of wood then walked towards the bathroom a huge smile on his face as the excitement inside him grew larger. Entering the bathroom which apart from the new floor tiles was still the same he quickly walked over to the shower and turned on the faucets releasing a burst of water from the shower head and then a steady stream of slowly heating water as the bathroom filled with steam. Placing one foot in the shower and under the stream of water he tested the temperature of the water it was hit but in a good way. His leg tingled from the sudden rise in temperature and the fur which around his foot which was now wet lay flat and cling to his foots skin then adding a paw he gets his palm nice and wet and rubs the water over his face. Feeling the rush from the heated sensation running over his face he closer his eyes and smiles, opening them he lowers the paw in the spray to the floor of the shower which was inch deep in water and stepped forward with his other foot entering the shower.

The water quickly soaked the entirety of his body as every inch of his fur began to cling to him feeling slightly heavier from the absorption of his fur he brushed his paws over himself draining the water inside as it runs down his body and fills the floor of the shower. The sensation of caressing his body like that left him feeling slightly aroused but right now the sensation of the individual jets of water felt good on his skin so good he just stood under them and allowed them to caress him. Buizel was in a state of trance as his penis started to grow and his newly formed erection fell from his penis pouch and hung down between his legs some of the jets of water struck his penis giving him a sense of joy and pleasure. Waiting a while just bathing under the heated water buizel discovered something that in the near future would save his life he found that the control of his tail was not just limited to slashing and swaying he found that while concentrating he could manipulate his two tipped tails like extra arms.

In the dazed trance the shower had put him in he felt a sudden control come over him he could feel the very motions of his tails as if he had hacked into the impulse that controlled their movements. He found with great ease he could move the full thing and the two tips into different directions almost like when he uses them to spin very fast to increase water movement. He wanted to test out what his new tail skill could do and closing his eyes he found himself still looking but more of a sensory perception using his tails movements he could sense the items around him. Buizel controlled the two tips and slowly raising his tail reached out the left tip and wrapped it around the soap then returned his tail to normal position he passed the soap between the two tails back and forward then dropped the soap as an idea came to mind and a smile filled his face.

The idea that came to mind is one that would cross any male who learned his tail could be used as an extension or extra hand he opened his eyes and slowly lowered himself down on to the square shaped shower floor. He sat down in the corner and flattened out his legs into the spray jets of the shower and slid his tails out from under himself. They laid there flat fan like shape between his legs he once again closed his eyes and tuned into the sensory perception of his tails and raised them into the air. He concentrated and positioned the two tail tips above his groin vertically so the left tip was above the right he lowered the tips and slowly wrapped the left one around his excited erect penis. Tightly his tail tip coiled around the middle of his shaft and squeezed causing buizel to release a small moan of pleasure and smile. Slowly he began to use the coiled tip to masturbate his erection going as slow as he can but squeezing tightly the joy was incredible as he started to rub his chest and stomach with his paws and the pleasure increased.

Then buizel thought on what he could do with the other tail tip he slowly lowered the right tip down to his scrotum and began to gently flick the very tip against it causing an increase in joy and even more pleasure which made buizel start to moan more frequently. He increased the speed of the tail which was masturbating him then suddenly he stopped as another thought came to mind grinning cheekily he stood up climbed out the shower leaving it on to keep the room steamed up as he enjoyed the feeling of the warm moist air. He grabbed the largest towel he had on the newly added towel rack and opened it out on to the floor then laying down on top of it he spread his legs and closing his eyes once more continued where he left off by using his left tail to masturbate. This time however he decided to use his right one for more sexual pleasure while the left continued its moderate speed of masturbation the right lowered down between his leg all the way until the very tip of his right tail tip was against his sphincter.

With one large sharp push the tip of his tail entered inside of buizel as he felt a large amount of pressure inside him he continued to push until almost all the tight tail end was inside his anus the feeling was incredible and caused his penis to pulsate under the coiled alternate tail. The feeling of being masturbated by one tail and anally screwed by the other was incredibly satisfying as he slowly moved the right in and out using deep thrusts as his tail was soft furry and flexible the deep thrusting released only joy there was no pain which meant his pleasure went through the roof. He increased the speed of the thrusting and also the speed of his coiled masturbation forcing him to exhale in large moaning bursts and short quiet screams of joy. Suddenly his mind boiled with the intense sexual pleasure and he couldn't hold back any longer the increased sexual stimulation caused his penis to swell under the coiled tail and his body spasmed as an explosion of cum fired out the top of his penis also causing him to release a huge scream.

The increased sexual joy caused him to shove the tail in his anus deeper to the point it couldn't go in any more and this caused a second burst of cum to fire following the first in coating the fur of his belly and some on the towel. Then another burst followed and another then one last burst so strong some of the come landed on his chin and lower lip, his heart began to beat through his chest almost painfully as his erection released the last of what was inside a river of cum streamed down his thick shaft and onto his still coiled tail. He used his tongue and licked off the cum on his lip then removed his coiled tail and shoved the full thing into his mouth and down his throat then slowly removing it he used his lips and tongue to remove every drop of cum then swallowing that with the bit from his lip. The last thing he did before moving to his anal tail was using his paw he scooped up what he could get from his stomach and chest then held his paw above his mouth letting the cum drip inside him and finished by sucking on his paw.

He rested for a minute enjoying the taste of his own watery cum before he decided to start removing his tail from his anus slowly he allowed it to inch out causing his erection to spasm as it decreased. He continued to remove inch by inch his right tail until it was completely out the feeling was amazing as his sphincter didn't close straight away leaving the moist warm air to enter his insides leaving him with a tingling sensation deep inside. Eventually after about ten minutes his breathing had returned to normal he opened his eyes and his sphincter had completely returned to normal his tails laid on the ground in a fan like shape once more as the warm heated steam soothed his tense sexually pleasured body. He could feel the remaining droplets of cum in his body where beginning to dry they where not fully dry as the moist air kept them from doing so but it would be difficult to remove if he waited any longer. With his penis completely gone back inside covering his penis pouch in remaining cum he stood up on to his feet and walked back into the shower and caressing every inch of himself removed the drying cum.

He slowly washed every inch of himself and once he was clean from his own cum he decided he may as well make it a real shower and get cleaned properly he used his new found ability and grabbed the soap once more with his tail and swinging it round he placed it into his paws. He lathered up both his paws and both his tails then while lathering up his chest and belly with his paws he used his tails to lather up his back. He wanted to use every opportunity he could to learn how to control this new ability and find out just how useful it could be. Once he was good and lathered he stood back under the spray of the water and washed out the lather and the muck, dust and bits of sawdust that had gathered over the days finishing his home he new the lake would have washed out most of it but he wanted to be thorough and make sure he didn't miss anything.

He finished with his shower and turning off the faucets he climbed out and shook himself removing most of the droplets gathered on his fur he then walked over to the towel rack and grabbing his new fluffy blue one he began to dry himself. Finished drying he picked up the towel on the floor which still was stained with the cum of his recent enjoyment and walked out the bathroom both towels in paws. Closing the door behind him once again using his tail then he walked over to the end room which he had converted into a wash dry room for his towels bedding etc. The hatch leading up outside was left open to let the room have some ventilation and the stairs where more like ladders but the room wasn't exactly spacious for a full stair case like the one at the side of the house.

Opening the small door of the washing machine he put the wet and cum soaked towels into it but didn't turn it on as he would wait until other items needed washing. Closing the door of the machine he left the room again closing the door with his tail getting better and better at controlling them with his eyes open. He smiled when the door closed shut and then placing his tail back into its normal swinging pattern walked towards the living area and jumped up on to his favourite chair. Sinking into the material he looked out the window and relaxed trying to calm himself down as his heart was still racing and he could still feel the pleasure of his newly found sexual excitement. It wasn't long before he was in a state of complete relaxation he was gently falling asleep as he sloped down deeper into the chair and decided that he best go to bed and rest as he hadn't had much lately in fact it would be the first time he could have a decent rest since he arrived especially feeling better and no longer depressed.

Jumping out his chair he slowly walks half asleep to his bedroom and getting to the door he opens it nearly falling into the room as the missed sleep and his hard work had finally caught up with him. He stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on to it not even getting under the sheets he fell almost straight to sleep almost like he passed out. He shuffled up the bed half conscious then as his head rested against the pillow he entered a deep sleep state and dreamed once again about his boyfriend and the times they spent together. This time he dreamed of when they first talked back in his bed when he was staring only this time it went differently instead of talking when buizel woke up and see umbreon staring at him he again reached for the sheet to cover himself up but this time the sheet wasn't there. He sat up and noticed it had fallen on the floor he then noticed that umbreon was staring at his large erection.

Sitting back up straight buizel covered his face with his paws and started to blush not knowing what to do when suddenly something grabbed both of his wrists and moved them from his face. It was umbreon he had walked round to the side and leaning over the edge of the bed had moved buizels paws out the way so he could see his face buizel lowered his arms down and looked into umbreons eyes then leaned in and kissed him madly and passionately. Buizel wrapped his arms around umbreons neck and pulled him closer as he fell on top of buizel and the bed. Umbreon draped his leg over buizels and then wrapped his tail in a coil like shape around the both of buizels. There tongues danced in each others mouths as he laid himself over buizel then crawling over so that he has one leg either side of buizel as to straddle him he placed both his paws either side of buizels head so that he was over him and looking into his eyes then under him towards buizels erection he smiled as his dropped from between his legs.

Small droplets of precum fell from umbreons penis and landed all over buizels belly making the both of them smile as buizel reached between the both of them and took hold of umbreons erection in his paw and squeezing sharply began to masturbate him quickly. Umbreon released one joyful moan after another as he rested his head into buizels shoulder and began to gently kiss buizels neck sending pleasure through his body and making him masturbate faster. Umbreon released a scream of pleasure forcing buizel to use his other paw to cover umbreons mouth so that no one would here what they're up to and walk in on them but unfortunately someone did here the group that walked in before walked in this time after hearing umbreons cry. Entering the room they see umbreon and buizel together umbreon on top of buizel while buizel has hold of umbreons erection and is pleasuring him. They all started bursting out laughing as buizel and umbreon panic and umbreon falling off of buizel lands on the floor and both try to hide there fully erect penis by using the sheet embarrassed and upset buizel suddenly wakes up sweating in a frenzy.

He sat up in his bed eyes wide awake staring down at the bed breathing in an erratic state and in a frantic panic started to scan the room to try and make sense of his surroundings. Noticing that he was alone and in his bed he took in a huge breath and releasing with a bigger sigh of relief then slowly as his eyes closed he fell back landing on his pillow and placing his paw on his forehead rubbed away the sweat that had gathered. Buizels breathing had started to calm down as he took in long slow breathes trying to get some control of his body which was shaking in panic and fear he also started to think as to how long where these night terrors going to continue is he going to be plagued with them forever and if not is he ever going to be able to sleep normally again without waking in a blinding, painful panic or will he be driven completely mad.

Buizel clutched the side of his head at both sides with his paw and with his eyes closed let out a scream then removing his paws opened his eyes and looked towards the window breathing deeply. He noticed that outside the window the day was pretty much completely gone as the sun had almost completely set but there was still an hour or so of day time left which buizel thought was lucky as he knew he needed to get some final supplies. Buizel although had stocked the shelves full of food for the weeks he was rebuilding the place he was still running short. Climbing out of bed and stretching he walked out into the hallway and into the kitchen to see what he would need. While in the kitchen buizel felt the sudden temperature of the room change as it had become more colder he looked over to the window in the living area and noticed that droplets where starting to form on the glass. It had just started to rain but this did not worry buizel in the slightest as he pretty much enjoyed the rain it gave him almost as much energy and joy as the lake.

Looking out the window buizel gave a small delightful smile at the thought of going out in the rain as it hadn't rained in such a long time he almost forgot what it felt like to be out in it. Walking to the front door he opened it and stood on the step admiring the bands of water streaming from the sky it was almost magical to buizel. He knew he could stand there for the rest of the day admiring and watching the rain fall as he had food to find and he knew it would be night soon and this would make it more difficult to find anything to eat. Stepping outside into the rain it was like he could feel each individual droplet of water hit his body and each left its own sensation making buizels body sing with excitement and joy making him smile even more. He slowly made his way up the bark covered path and headed down the pebbled road that it attached to which led to the forest near the end of the path as the one across from the lake was really scarce on food.

Reaching the edge of the forest buizel was completely soaked from the rain as the clouds turned dark black a storm was coming and by the way the clouds where getting darker and darker it was going to be one bad storm buizel new this and as much as he liked the rain he hated storms. Buizel hurried into the forest and barely able to see from the darkened affects of the clouds and the sun setting he gathered as much food as he could find before the forest became to dark to continue gathering. Ten minutes had passed and the forest was completely blackened by the night and the storm had arrived huge winds began to blow furiously while the rain fell heavily on buizels body covering his face with one paw he held the food in the other tucking it tightly into his chest so that he would not lose anything. The storm continued to get more worse by the minute leaving buizel cold and soaked as he could barely see a foot in front of his own face as the strong winds blinded him.

Stumbling through the forest he finally reached the end but unknown to him he had managed to get turned around and had gotten lost which he eventually figured out after walking forward a few feet and seeing no path in front of him. He decided to just continue as far as his feet would allow and hope that soon he would find himself at a place he could rest or a building he could find shelter until the storm died down and he could head back home where ever that was. Up ahead through his blinded, blured sight he noticed a large bright light as he ran towards it he didn't realise it was over the other side of a ravine and missing the bridge sign he continued forward and found himself slipping over the edge but luckily his tail managed to tangle around a small branch as he dangled over the huge gap. He had let go of the food and was now trying to stretch up his body and grab hold of the branch with his paws as his tail would not hold on forever and he wasn't looking forward to taking a swim in the rapids below him.

He swung forward and backwards several times and while closing his eyes he held out his paws and arms like he was on a trapeze in the circus and giving one final fully forced swing he managed to grab the branch with his paws as his tails slipped from their grasp. Releasing a huge sigh of relief he looked down and smiled as the winds started to calm down and the rain wasn't as heavy allowing him the strength to pull his body up and climb along the branch to the safety of the solid ground. Landing on the floor next to the tree he brushed down his tail and felt a sharp pain through the right tip he had caused some damage but this was ignored as a huge blast of lightning fired into the air instead of down to the ground which it did moments later. Buizel was stunned and frozen to the spot at the sight and power of such a huge thunder blast and thoughts danced through his mind as to who fired it and finally able to move from shock he headed over towards the bridge and the light in the distance hoping to get his bearings on where he was so he could return home.

It took him some time to get across the bridge and close enough to the glow to figure out what exactly it was that was releasing such a bright light and to his luck over the next hill the bright light shone clearly and he knew exactly what he was heading to it was a Pokemon centre. Buizel stood up on the hill and as he smiled he moved towards it hoping that nurse joy would be there to look at his tail and hope that he could be pointed in the direction of his house. Once he had got to the bottom of the small hill he could see a second smaller light heading towards him at a very fast speed it was nurse joy on a sort of motor bike and what was sat in front of her made buizels heart flutter with a feeling he last felt when umbreon told him he liked him. Sat between the handle bars of the motor bike was the most beautiful Pokemon he had ever set his eyes upon he couldn't believe the feelings running through his body as they sped past him and down the hill turning at the bottom. Out of sight buizel stood there and just stared towards the turning placing his paw over his heart wondering how he could be feeling this way once again.

Buizel stood there for several minutes then removing his paw from over his heart shook his head and turned to face the Pokemon centre then seeing chansey standing outside walking through the double doors he decided to ask if she could help him. Walking along the path buizel arrived outside the Pokemon centre all the while looking back over his shoulder his mind constantly on the pikachu that raced passed him on the motor bike. Entering the centre he looked over to the main reception desk where nurse joy would usually be standing and noticed chansey behind the desk waiting patiently for anyone who needs help. Looking up chansey saw buizel standing in the door of the centre and immediately rushed over to help him out

"hmm...hmmm.. oh i see" she said in a high voice "its your tail yes you need it healing" circling all round buizel checking every inch to make sure

"yeah i had a bit of an accident my tail saved me but took damage you think you can help"

"of course i can come this way"

She pointed her left arm down the corridor while offering buizel her right and taking hold of her arm she led him down the corridor and into a small room with a singular bed in it against the far wall. Buizel noticed as they walked over to the bed that the room was immaculately clean not a mark or crumb anywhere the walls, floors, ceiling everything was white which made the place look even more clean. Buizel climbed up onto the bed and sat with his feet hanging off the edge then he grabbed hold of his tails and swung them round resting them on his lap. Chansey walked over to the cupboard by the door and went into the top draw where she pulled out a spray of healing potion and sprayed it onto buizels right tail tip which was the damaged one then bandaged it up.

"you should stay here over night so that we can keep an eye on you and nurse joy will look at you in the morning"

"ok" nodding his head he thought it a good idea as it would at least keep him out the storm if it picks up again

Chansey helped him to climb down off the bed and then led him out of the room and through the small maze of corridors past all the rooms some with Pokemon sick and injured others recovering after being healed. Walking past several rooms chansey put her arm out in front of buizel to stop him from moving forward and then he heard the sounds which he suspected chansey had heard.

"wait here i must see if i can help" looking concerned "ill be back shortly" running off in the direction of the screaming

Buizel just stood there in confusion as he watched chansey disappear around the corner at the end of the corridor and wondered as to what the problem was that had made a Pokemon scream in pain like that but knowing he'd only get in the way he did as he was told and stayed put for a moment anyway. He stood there just staring at the wall for a few minutes while his mind began to wonder and return to the thought of that pikachu once again he wondered why he couldn't stop thinking about him and where was he going in such a hurry anyway he stopped his thoughts of this and then decided he was bored of waiting and decided to look around. Buizel started to slowly walk back through the corridors checking the rooms as he went along there where quite a few Pokemon resting in the rooms but then he came to one in particular room in it was a single bed and on top was a beautiful sleeping male leafeon.

He was absolutely gorgeous his body was a cream colour with a very slight gold tinting from the dine of the strip lighting and the leaves where a perfectly coloured green. The leafeon was curled up in a ball just like a persian when it sleeps which made him look extremely cute and alluring then suddenly the leafeon started to stare releasing a most cutest of yawns before slowly opening his eyes and noticing that buizel was staring at him. He just looked right at buizel with a half dazed look then closing his eyes once more stretched out his front paws in front of him then raising his hind into the air while his back legs stretched angling back slightly he continued to stretch as the fur on his back stood up then laying back down flat on his side one front arm on top the other he spoke in a half sleepy voice

"are you going to stand there all day staring or are you going to come in"

Buizel was slightly confused as to why leafeon wanted him to enter but found himself doing so anyway slowly approaching the bed buizel held his paws together in front of his stomach resting slightly against the cream fur of his front. Leafeon spoke again without opening his eyes or moving at all

"is it possible for you to walk any faster or do i have time for a nap before you get here" he spoke sarcastically with a humorous tone as he lifted his head and opened his left eye to look at buizel

Buizel released a small smile from his mouth as he went to speak but changed his mind as nothing came to mind as of what to say so he walked a little faster towards leafeon and the bed but still slowly as his heart began to pound with nerves

"there you go" he spoke as buizel reached his bed side "don't worry i don't bite" opening the other eye "unless you like that sort of thing hehe" releasing a small very cute smile that showed of his two small front fangs

Buizels heart fluttered slightly at the sudden increase of leafeons beauty and he started to blush his face covered with a band of red as he lowered his head and smiled slightly.

"well now its been a while since someone has blushed over me its quite flattering i must admit" raising up and sitting up straight releasing another yawn "now come on raise your head and let me see that cute smile of yours"

Buizel blushed even more almost turning his whole face red but obeyed leafeons request and raising his head looked to him as buizels smile grew

"well i must admit you have a beautiful smile" placing left paw on buizels chin to raise his head a little more as it was still low "you are beautiful when you smile in fact you quite beautiful all round"

Buizels smile increased to as big as he can get when he realised all this time he had been oblivious to the fact that leafeon had in fact been flirting with buizel and was trying to attract him by showing off his body to him. Leafeon then removed his paw from his chin and tapped the bed in front of him requesting that buizel sit here with him so they could talk and leafeon could try to attract buizel. Not wanting to miss a chance like this buizel was most happy to climb up onto the bed and allow leafeon to continue his advance on him not revealing he was on to him and continued to play the innocent game wanting to know what leafeon would try next. So he climbed up on to the bed and crossing his legs sat in front of leafeon his face still slightly red as he continued to blush and now found himself unable to look away from leafeon as his beauty kept increasing by the minute.

"its been a long time since i met someone as cute as me and believe me that's not easy i mean look at me I'm gorgeous" revealing more of his body to buizel hoping it would attract him

"yeah your beautiful no question" buizel finally spoke smiling while searching every inch of leafeon with his staring eyes

"my you do speak after all and such a sweet voice to" placing his paw on buizels lap

Buizel panicked a bit as he was caught of guard by leafeons sudden movement causing leafeon to remove his paw but not wanting him to buizel broke his act of shyness grabbing leafeons slowly returning arm by the wrist and placed leafeons paw back on his thigh higher then where leafeon originally placed it and leaning in kissed leafeon. Puzzled at buizels sudden rise of confidence leafeon was shocked but enjoying buizels kiss joined in and opening his mouth allowed buizels tongue to enter his as both their eyes closed and leafeon falling back buizel followed landing on top of leafeon. His paw which was on buizels thigh moved slowly up buizels leg making both of them smile as their tongues danced inside each others mouths and reaching up his stomach he headed back down with a sensitive touch releasing a rush of passion and joy to flow through buizel.

Leafeons paw kept getting lower and lower until he gently brushed over buizels penis pouch then realising his paw was wet he stopped kissing buizel and as buizel lifted his head and opened his eyes he noticed leafeon smiling and looking down to his paw which he brought in front of them both. Buizel blushed again when he noticed the small amount of pre cum that was dangling down from leafeons paw and looking down himself saw that he had leaked over leafeons upper groin then leafeon slowly moved his paw to his own lips and protruding his tongue licked off the cum. He then leaned up after lowering his now clean, saliva wet paw and kissed buizel sharing the cum that was on his tongue with him. Buizel smiling after both of them swallowed decided this was a good opportunity to advance so he placed his paw into the pool of cum gathered on leafeons soft lower body and licked his paw clean grinning at leafeon buizel kissed his lower lip then licking it he moved his tongue down over his chin and gently over his neck sending a stimulating joy sensation that pulsed through leafeons body.

Buizels tongue continued to pass slowly over leafeons cream fur exciting his skin and causing him to moan in passionate joy ever so slightly while both their eyes once again closed. Buizel continued his trail down leafeons body until he came to the pool that formed perfectly on leafeons perfectly physiqued body he looked up opening his eyes he saw the look of joy on leafeons face then looking down at the gathered pool he dipped his tongue into the centre of the cum and drank the lot then licked the remaining traces with his tongue thoroughly. The continual rub of buizels tongue sent leafeon into a state of sensual pleasure causing him to start becoming erect snaking his light brown almost pink penis from his pouch covered in pre cum. Buizel had noticed this but for now had decided to ignore it as he enjoyed teasing leafeons body with his tongue and wanted to continue which he did by passing his tongue back up his to his chest and kissed, licked and nipped using his teeth at leafeons very body.

"yes keep going that feels great buizel don't stop" he spoke in a state of heightened joy then before

"you like that then err..."

"Eveo" he said through the slightly heavier breathing "my name is Eveo"

"Eveo i like it do you want to move to something more fun"

"absolutely buizel I'm yours do with me as you see fit"

Buizel filled with joy from leafeons compliments gladly continued and brushed his tongue once more over every inch of lefeons body slowly getting lower as surges of joy passed through both of them. Eventually buizel reached the base of leafeons penis and started to slowly swirl his tongue around the very bottom of his shaft as leafeon took hold of the sheets in both paws from the sudden increase in pleasure. Then to tease him buizel very lightly brushed his tongue delicately up the shaft of his bulging penis then stopping half way up he returned to the bottom and licked upwards again stopping in the same place and continued several times being as delicate as he could to create the most pleasure. Leafeons increased sexual enjoyment could be seen by the look on his face and by the breathing which got deeper and longer with every lick and then buizel passed his tongue more strongly over his shaft and this time didn't stop reaching the very tip of leafeons pointed penis. Buizel started to use the tip of his tongue to circle the very pointed tip of leafeons penis causing a sudden spurt of pre cum to start flowing which buizel licked and then continued to circle as leafeon began to moan quite loudly.

Not wanting to wait any longer and knowing that if he kept this up leafeon would cum and it was to soon for that so he lightened up a bit and told leafeon

"you need to calm down a bit otherwise your going to cum and i don't want you to yet"

"i cant help it I've never felt so much pleasure before" eyes tight shut feeling his body electrify with passion and pleasure "don't worry keep going i have plenty more make me cum then i can make you feel just as good"

Buizel smiled and agreed he went for it giving everything he had slipping leafeons entire penis into his mouth and down his throat the feeling left leafeon screaming with pleasure as buizel moved up and down licking the shaft as he did and gently nipping with his teeth every now and then releasing a pleasurable feeling of pain. Leafeon tried to hold out for as long as he could but buizels sucking was to much for him and soon enough he released in an orgasmic scream squirting everything he had down buizels throat which was to much causing most of it to erupt from buizels mouth covering his mouth chin face and leafeons groin and belly. Both dripping in cum from leafeons explosive release buizel swallowed what was in his mouth as leafeon release started to slow down but wouldn't stop not that buizel complained as leafeons taste was as sweet as the juiciest of berries an buizel wanted every drop.

Once leafeon stopped cumming buizel after swallowing it all licked up the part that exploded from his mouth and landed on leafeons body he made sure that not a drop was left and after making leafeon completely clean of cum he moved to the top and looked into leafeons eyes smiling. Leafeon looked back and then looked at his cum now covering buizels face smiling leafeon began to lick up the cum rubbing his tongue all over buizels face and once he was done he slipped it into buizels mouth sharing a cum soaked kiss. Once they had finished sharing the kiss buizel laid down his body on top of leafeons as they pressed their heads together and caught their breaths both slightly exhausted but ready for more.

Buizel and leafeon now fully rested turned to each other and smiling began to kiss passionately as their paws caressed every inch of each other then leafeon wrapped his arms around buizel at his higher and lower back then rolled him over so that buizel was below leafeon. While they rotated their lips never left each other and then once leafeon was on top he removed his lips from buizel and kissed down his body following the same pattern as buizel did giving him the same increasing pleasure. Unlike buizel however leafeon couldn't wait to get his lips around buizels erection which had been out ever since he licked up the cum from leafeons groin and as soon as leafeon reached buizels groin he lifted his head and slid his lips straight over the top of buizels still leaking penis. He forced his mouth all the way down the shaft of buizels erection and didn't stop until the entire penis was in his mouth just as buizel had done with his.

Leafeon moved up and down buizels penis using the same passionate aggression and style as buizel did so he could get the same sexual enjoyment as leafeon got when he was sucked by buizel and he also used the same licking and biting giving the same pleasurable pain. Buizel was in a state of raw ecstasy with the speed in which leafeon was going and the deepness in which he took in his erection there was not an inch left outside when he lowered causing buizel to breath heavily and moan loud. In minutes buizel tore a hole into the sheets as he screamed loudly almost shattering the windows releasing a explosion of cum into leafeons mouth but leafeon was ready for it as he could feel buizels penis tense and twitch seconds before. He sealed his lips tightly around the base of buizels erection and started to drink every drop of cum that entered his mouth. Before he let go of his tight pressed lips around his shaft he used his tongue to lick any extra he didn't swallow and releasing his lips grip he removed his mouth from buizels penis and licking his lips smiled wit joy as buizel laid there almost unconscious from his heavy breathing

With both their stomach's filled to the brim with cum they laid next to each other as they felt it move around inside them and wrapping there arms around each other they began to softly kiss each others lips then slowly there eyes fell shut from exhaustion and both fell to sleep entangled in the most cutest of embraces both joyfully spent and tired as they entered a deep sleep.

"psst come on wake up" a gentle whisper said

"bui bibi - err... what... hows there" buizel asked eyes slowly opening but still heavy from exhausted

"I'm nurse joy"

"bibui -oh" he said sitting up

Remembering where he was he opened his eyes and looked at nurse joys blurred out of focus outline then rubbing his eyes he looked again and slowly she started to come in to focus. Once he could fully see her he looked over to leafeon who was fast asleep and drooling slightly with a huge smile on his face which made him look just as cute as when buizel first entered the room. He noticed out the window the sun was shinning in and onto leafeons body making it glisten and almost glow which made buizel smile

"er hum" clearing her throat to get buizels attention he turned to look "its clear what you two have been up to now i don't usually allow that sort of behaviour but as i wasn't here ill ignore it happened" buizel blushed and smiled "now come with me and we will see if your tail has healed fully"

Buizel followed nurse joy to the same room that chansey had taken him to before to get fixed up and entering the room he went over to the bed and sat in the same position for nurse joy as he had done for chansey. He waited as nurse joy left the room for a minute after looking through the same draw then when she returned he noticed that in her hand was a bottle of the same healing spray that chansey had used she walked over unwrapped the bandages and placed the spray on the bed. She rubbed her hand softly over the previously bandaged tail and checked for any major damage that may not have healed then not finding anything she smiled and nodded her head.

"your tail is completely healed i didn't need this after all" picking up the bottle "you can go now just make sure your more careful in the future" putting the bottle in the draw

Buizel hopped down off the bed and headed out the room and instead of going right towards the front exit he went left and headed back to leafeons room so he could say good bye but when he got there leafeon was gone it was just chansey removing the torn bedding and replacing it with new clean bedding.

"where is Eveo" he asked with a saddened voice

"oh do you men the leafeon his trainer took him about ten seconds ago"

Buizel upon hearing this knew they could not have gone far in such a short time and he rushed to the reception where a trainer was just leaving he ran right up to him and pulled on his jacket to get his attention.

"huh, who.. oh hello there whats the matter little one where is your trainer"

Buizel shook his head and his face filled with sadness as he pointed to the poke-ball in his hand

"what my leafeon what about him"

Buizel jumped up and snatching the poke-ball from his hand then through it into the air it opened releasing his new friend from inside

"what are you doing"

buizel tried to say releasing my friend but all the trainer could hear was

"buibui bui, bui, bui"

"i dont understand you" said the trainer as leafeon appeared in front of them

Buizel smiled and ran straight over to leafeon wrapping his paws around him holding him close leafeon confused stood there for a moment then realising what was happening hugged buizel back

"leafeon do you know this buizel" he nodded and continued hugging both smiling "can someone fill me in here on what is going on"

"i believe i can" nurse joy said approaching "you see last night i was pulled away from this centre to help a group of wild pikachu and while i was away this buizel here showed up with an injured tail after chansey fixed him up he must have snuck off as when i found him he was sharing a bed with your leafeon here and from the position in which i found them it was pretty obvious that they had become friendly towards each other"

"you mean they..."

"yes"

"oh... is this tr.."

He was stopped from continuing his question as his answer was given to him buizel and leafeon had stopped hugging because they had there tongues in each others mouths. They continued to kiss goodbye for several minutes before they stopped and a tear rolled down both their faces as leafeon walked over to his poke-ball which was a few feet away and kicking it he got pulled inside but not before winking and waving goodbye to buizel who then walked over and picking it up then handed it back to the trainer. He walked over to chansey who was looking in shock at what she had just seen and asked her if she knew which way he needed to go to get home which she told him

"its down this path follow it until you come to a fork in the road and go left towards the hatchery"

"the hatchery -sniff, sniff- i know my way from there thank you" he said still upset

He hugged her to say thank you then he slowly walked towards the door the trainer and nurse joy watched as he left the centre but not before turning to the poke-ball and raising his paw as if to wave bye and then turning back to face the door walked through head lowered as he began to disappear down the path towards the place he once called home.

**Pikachu**

Finally he stopped running after about ten minutes he hid inside a small bush and curled up into a ball his paws on both his arms and his feet where hurting from all the running and he started to cry thinking back on what he had done the tears rolled down his face as he began to hate himself and fear what will happen to him now he was on his own. For about 20 minutes he laid there completely motionless as the accident replayed in his head over and over again almost driving him insane as he curled up even more and tightly shut his eyes hoping to fall asleep and wake up tomorrow with this just being a bad dream. It was a good couple hours later before the images in his mind let up enough for him to sleep but even then his dreams where filled with the constant replay of what had happened he blamed himself and his subconscious was not going top let up on him until he figured out it was not his fault.

His little yellow fur covered body twisted and turned as he thrashed about dreaming of his fellow pikachu laying there scattered and hurt all over the place wondering how he could have done such a thing. For five hours pikachus mind torchered him with the horrible memories of his deed and when he awoke he did so with a furious bone shaking ear bursting scream as his eyes opened. He took in a huge deep breath and looked around his small chest beating back and forth to the speed of his erratic heart. He looked around again just to make sure then once he noticed he was alone he took in a deep breathe and released a sigh of relief looking through the leaves of the bush he was hiding in he noticed it wasn't night anymore but the sun wasn't out either. The sky was a deep blue purple colour as a small tinting of light allowed him to see around him not that he needed this as he had excellent vision for seeing in the dark.

He slowly crawled out from underneath the bush and headed up the path hoping he would find some sort of food or even a better shelter to hide in as he thought he would have the entire jenny police force out looking for him unknown that the pikachu's where fine and where healed by nurse joy. He came across a very small lake which was good as he found himself dehydrated from not drinking in so long walking over to the lake he leaned down and cupping his paws scooped up some of the water and sipped it all up he repeated it several times then closing his eyes waited for it to settle inside him as it froze his insides. Then he became saddened as he looked down into the lake and saw his reflection he stared at himself for a minute a he began to cry then he slashed at his own reflection scattering it by the ripples then turning away he filled with anger towards himself.

He quickly ran from the lake and ran down the road as if trying to escape himself but not getting any proper sleep last night or resting enough his feet was still saw and in a lot of pain which stopped him running after a short time. He clenched his teeth in pain and took it out on the ground as he fell to his knees and punched the ground repeatedly until his paws where numb. Pikachu climbed up the nearest tree with great difficulty and found a decent sized branch then sitting down he looked over at the scenery in front of him and hoped the beauty of the slowly raising sun would calm and soothing him long enough to get some decent sleep and rest. It took him some time but eventually he finally fell to sleep with the warm rays of the sun heating his body and soothing him his dreams where much more calmer and he finally got the rest he needed.

He found himself waking up about 4 hours later he was never a very long sleeper he barely slept more then five or six hours at a time so this wasn't a problem. He stretched his arms out yawned and the slowly opened his eyes the world was bright and blurry and he could barely see a few feet in front of him as the blinding sun was now high and directly in his view. He raised his paws to his face and rubbed his eyes then removing them he was startled to the point he nearly fell off the branch as he was surrounded by several sleeping staravia's scared they would attack him he slowly slid down the branch of the tree and tip toed away into the distance. His paws where much better as they had time to heal from the rest but they still sightly hurt he decided to head back to the small lake to cool his feet in the water hoping that might help.

It took him a few minutes but he had reached the lake and he slowly walked toward it not very happy about having to see his reflection again as he was still upset with himself and worried that seeing it would make him act out again. Standing at the edge of the lake he looked at himself as his reflection stared back and taking a huge deep breath he sat down and lowered his feet into the cold water the sensation of the sudden cold temperature caused his sore feet to sting but only for a minute once the pain had gone his feet where feeling much better and where almost numb he enjoyed this and as he gently kicked his feet back and forth he closed his eyes and smiled feeling the warming affects of the sun heat his yellow fur covered skin.

He spent almost an hour with his feet in the water to the point his feet where so numb he couldn't feel them so pulling himself along the ground he kept going until his feet where out the water and then he charged up his electricity and shocked himself warming himself up and in seconds he could feel his feet again. He stood up and looked around then he noticed coming up to the lake in the distance was a group of zangoose not being the social type pikachu hurried off in the opposite direction and he had hidden behind the closest tree, peeking round he saw them passing the lake and heading in his direction. Panicking that they where coming for him he ran through the bush behind him and headed for the path which he used to escape following it past the he slept in and going onward towards what looked like a hollowed out tree with a huge cave like hole cut into it. He thought that would be a good place to hide just in case the zangoose where still getting closer so he headed for it an entering found it was full of little nick knacks like someone had been hiding things.

Pikachu waited inside of the tree for as long as he could but started to get bored and wanted to leave he was almost certain that the zangoose where gone by now and hiding in the hollow tree for the rest of his life was no plan he needed to get over his fear and he knew it. This was not going to be easy he new this as well but he knew if he did not at least try to get over his fear of other Pokemon he would spend the rest of his life alone and the thought of this scared him more. Carefully he peaked his head outside the cave like hole in the tree to see if any Pokemon where around and seeing that the coast was clear he slowly stepped out inch by inch until he was clear of the tree and out in the open and taking a huge deep breath he sighed and started to walk normally towards the path. Reaching it he looked left then looked right and saw there where no Pokemon around so he began to take a gentle stroll down the path and after a couple minutes he found himself calming down and starting to enjoy himself.

Twenty minutes had gone by and everything was pretty calm he had passed several Pokemon and even managed to say hi to one without running away although his heart was bursting through his chest from fear. When he said hi to the catapri he passed on a branch it got scared and fired its sling shot at him which also scared pikachu but he managed to stay calm and apologize for scaring the young catapri which also apologised for attacking. He started to even make conversation with a squirtle he met by a small pond and after finishing his talk with squirtle he felt very happy and when he continued further forward he found himself thinking of squirtle and how he wanted to see him again and continue his conversation but he had more things on his mind he needed somewhere more permanent to stay. He knew if he didn't find somewhere soon he would have to sleep like he did again and find some bush although he was used to sleeping on the ground he desired something more somewhere warm and inside where he didn't have to worry about Pokemon attacking him or scaring him.

He didn't want to think about this now he hoped that he would find somewhere as he walked along and this made him feel better as he hated having to worry about things he found it painful on his head as he was only young and didn't really have to worry about this sort of stuff before. Being on his own he found himself having to learn new things and find ways of looking after himself but not knowing how he got confused easily the other pikachus never taught him the basic survival skills of being a wild Pokemon so being alone he was at a huge disadvantage and continually thought if he would survive. The thought constantly flooded his mind and he found himself more afraid then ever he feared death more then anything and being so close to it he felt more determined then ever to keep alive.

Pikachu feeling a little down with all this flowing through his mind decided that he needed to finds some fun to keep his ind preoccupied but unfortunately this would not be possible as up ahead is the path that would lead him towards his future and change him forever. He walked up the path and came across a stump of an old tree that must have been cut down some time ago the base around the showing roots where covered in moss. Behind the stump there was a large trench that had recently been carved by some large Pokemon he heard of this and couldn't remember which Pokemon made a ditch like that it confused him but then suddenly the ground began to shake and tremble scaring pikachu and seconds later the ground opened up and an onix appeared with a furious roar. It was angry as the pikachu had walked into its territory and looking down at the small yellow Pokemon it roared again and lunged its bouldered body towards him causing pikachu to panic and freeze but he managed to snap himself out of it on tie to dodge.

The onix hit the ground after missing and became even more angry as it straightened up and aimed for another attack but pikachu was not going to give it the chance he dashed as fast as he could towards the direction he came from and with the onix inches behind him he gave it everything he had to try and get away. No matter what pikachu just couldn't shake him the onix continued to get close and lunge at pikachu but each time pikachu managed to dodge but getting tired it was only a matter of time before onix managed to make contact and cause serious damage to pikachu.

**Buizel**

Leaving the Pokemon centre buizel could feel the eyes of the trainer and nurse joy watching him as he continued down the path and headed in the direction chansey had told him to go he was still feeling sad but now his head was risen high however now he felt strange about heading back towards the hatchery especially after what happened. Buizel although had his head held high he was still crying and all he could do is walk he knew he wouldn't see leafeon again but he would never forget the night they spent together and he wished he could stop crying but the pain was to much not to. Rubbing the tears from his eyes he continued down the path wondering if he would ever find someone he could keep hold of and be with if only he though as he sniffed up stopped walking and took in a deep breath suddenly he felt better not completely but enough to continue without being blinded by tears.

Buizel continued on forward after he dried his eyes and finally after about ten minutes reached the fork in the road but couldn't remember which one to take he thought for a moment but the decision was made for him because coming down the wrong way in the distance was a cloud of dust. The very ground began to shake and he saw someone who he couldn't believe it was that very pikachu he saw outside the Pokemon centre and he was running for his life from a onix which was about to catch up as buizel could see tears of fear stream down the scared and exhausted pikachu. Buizel thought on what he could do as the onix lunged again and as the pikachu dodged he slipped and took the onix full force in the stomach launching him into the ground hard the pikachu bounced off the floor and was in a bad way he wasn't unconscious but he wasn't moving and his eyes where tightly shut.

Looking on buizel felt a sudden rage start to build like he did back at the hatchery when he attacked the owners he knew he couldn't just sit back and watch as onix attacked and killed the pikachu. He ran as fast as he could towards the downed pikachu as the onix lined up to finish pikachu off buizel tried to get to where pikachu was lying before onix finished him off but new he wasn't going to make it so he jumped up into the air and powering up his tail fired his sonic boom. It looked as though it was to low but he had thought ahead, the onix thrusted his head towards pikachu and as he was about to hit pikachu the sonic boom connected with onix head and knocking him off coarse missing pikachu and slamming into the ground. This gave buizel plenty of time to approach pikachu he knelled down beside him and picked him up carrying him in his arms he rushed down the path as pikachu started to open his eyes and saw the strange buizel saving him from the onix.

He managed to get to the fork in the road but onix had caught up and hit just behind him and launched buizel into the air pikachu in hand not wanting the pikachu to get hurt any more then he was he turned in the air so that he would take the impact when they hit the ground. In seconds buizels back slammed into the ground as he screamed in pain and slid across the path holding pikachu close to his chest so that he doesn't accidentally drop him. Buizel finally stopped sliding along the floor and standing up he leaned over unable to stand up straight from pain he headed over to the nearest tree and rested pikachu against only pikachus left eye was open the other was still shut almost like it was sealed, buizel smiled his eye in the same state as pikachus but he wasn't going to let this stop him from protecting pikachu. He stood up as much as he could and walked to the centre of the path and facing the direction of onix entered into an aggressive stance ready to make his move and keep him away from pikachu.

Onix stared down at the buizel in front of his path and then turned to the injured pikachu

"hey you want him you go through me"

buizel shouted out with every bit of strength he could muster as fear gripped his body tight and froze him to the spot he had no idea how he was going to stop the onix but he knew he must. Meanwhile the words screamed by buizel rang in the ears of pikachu no one had ever stood up for him before never mind facing almost certain death. Onix roar shook everything with a mighty tremble as the scratch burned through buizel causing him to fall to the ground and onto his knees but he never left removed eye contact he kept his eyes fixated on his target waiting for onix to make his move. Seconds later he raised his large stone head and lunged towards buizel with perfect accuracy for a deadly hit all pikachu could do was watch as he had no feeling in his body and pray buizel gets out the way in time.

Buizel just kept down on his knees and waited letting onix get as close as he dared at first pikachu thought he might be frozen in fear and unable to move until he saw that as onix got close buizels back leg turned ready to make a move he realised buizel was drawing him in for a counter attack. Onix was now in front of buizel and the very second before he connected pikachu shouted with what little strengh he had left

"BUIZEL LOOK OUT!" shouting, then passing out after using all his strength

Buizel pushed with his turned foot and leaned back entering a barrel roll as onix smashed hard into the ground with one full roll buizels feet where touching the ground he kicked the floor and springing into a back flip in the air straightened himself up and while he was in the flip his tail powered up. He landed on his feet concentrate for a second more to give his sonic-boom attack more strengh and jumping high into the air then somersaulted forward and as his tail followed glowing a beautiful silver hit fired a huge sonic boom wave towards onix and then he spun again and again as more sonic booms where released. Landing on the ground his right foot straight behind him, his left foot kneeling in front his right paw out in front as a third leg and his left paw on his waist he raised his head and watched as one after another the sonic booms connected with onix head. Onix had become very dazed and confused as he straightened up and swayed back and forward his eyes spinning like whirlpools and his mouth hanging open like he was trying to roar but just couldn't find the strength.

Buizel saw this as his opportunity to strike at the onix and finish him off allowing him to get pikachu to some much needed help so still in his crouched position he lowered himself looking like he was at the starting blocks of an Olympic track race. Just like those races buizel kicked the ground with all his strength swinging his left arm back and his right arm forward to give himself a extra forward thrust of speed and charged towards onix. He jumping up to the same height as onix head and he charged his tail once more then twisting his body around his tail turned silver and fired another sonic boom. It was at such a close range that it hit with huge force and launched onix head back so much that he lifted slightly off the ground and in seconds he hit the path with such force it was like an earthquake and buizel soon followed only landing on his feet in the same crouched position as before.

He stayed in the crouched position for a couple of minutes as his overly beating heart nearly burst through his chest in its erratic beating causing him to breath in a similar erratic manner from the exhaustion now affecting his body. Buizels head tilted up slightly and his eyes glared angrily and cautiously towards the downed onix making sure that he was not getting back up any time soon, before he make his move over towards the injured pikachu who was still out cold and had slumped down from a sitting position and was now laying with his face against the ground. Noticing that the onix was completely out cold as well and was not going to get up buizels wobbling legs and arms gave out as he hit the floor from exhaustion but knowing the pikachu was in a bad way and needed immediate medical attention buizel used his anger to force his head up out the ground and gave everything he had to stand himself up.

Now that buizel was finally on his feet he made his way over to the downed pikachu bobbing and swaying as he walked but finally reaching pikachu he knelled down beside him his legs now hurting from the overwhelming exhaustion as he lifted pikachus head very gently off the ground and slid his paw and lower arm under it for support. He then even more carefully slid his other paw and lower arm under pikachu but vertically below his tail so that his paw would be on his neck and his arm would be supporting his entire body. Lifting very slowly he brought the pikachu into his chest and pushed up with his legs until he was standing up right and as he ignored the shooting pains of carrying the extra wait he slowly headed back down the path towards the Pokemon centre he had left earlier praying as he went that the pikachu would survive.

**Buizel and Pikachu 2 Days Later**

beep, beep, beep

Pikachu laid there in the bed of the Pokemon centre as he had done ever since buizel had brought him in two days ago to see nurse joy then collapsed himself onto the floor of the reception area, pikachu had not opened his eyes or even barely moved he was being fed through a tube but his injuries where completely healed. They where just waiting for him to open his eyes after resting but buizel being so worried for the wellbeing of pikachu had not left his side since he woke up at the night of the day when he had brought him in he sat there beside pikachus bed and waited so he could be the first to see him wake. Pikachu was finally staring he slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a daze of confusion not knowing where he was or what the beeping was that rung in his ears, he stared up at the ceiling as until his view came into focus then he was in a state of fear. He panicked and sat up that's when he saw the tubes sticking out of him and that's when he realised he was in a Pokemon centre.

He was now more confused then ever as to how he had ended up in a Pokemon centre then he fell back and his head hit the pillow as he noticed there was something holding onto his paw he squeezed gently and heard a sound that sound like

"hmm that feels nice"

confused he sat up and looked to the side of his bed and sat in the chair with his head resting on the bed fast asleep was the same buizel that had tried to save him from the onix. He was smiling as he talked in his sleep and held onto pikachus hand this made him feel slightly uncomfortable as he had never been touched like that without giving someone the permission to then suddenly a silent whisper came from the door behind buizel.

"oh pikachu your finally awake you had us all worried" nurse joy spoke

trying not to wake buizel as she drapes a blanket over him

"this little hero here saved your life and at the risk of his own he managed to get you here just in time to save you just as he collapsed"

pressing her hand against pikachus head to check his temperature

"as soon as he woke up he searched every room until he found you and he hasn't left your side since,oh good everything feels normal, looks like your all better pikachu try and get some rest you need to keep up your strength"

Just as she finished talking she removed the tubes from pikachu and the heart monitor which was causing the beeping and headed for the door but pikachu didn't really notice as he could not remove his eyes from the buizel who had apparently saved his life. He felt a warming sensation of joy fill his body as he gently squeezed his paw against buizels once more making buizel once again release a sound of happiness this too made pikachu feel happy then the words from nurse passed through his mind and hearing her tell him to rest he obliged and once more leaning back he rested his head on the pillow and closing his eyes fell to sleep.

Pikachus dreams where riddled with the images of the previous events first the attack from onix followed by the running for his life then seeing someone up ahead as his feet gave out and couldn't run anymore. Then the image hit his mind of the pain he felt when hit by onix this made him squeeze tightly on buizels paw waking him up although buizel did not mind the squeezing from pikachu as to buizel this was the first sign that pikachu was conscious which made buizel heart with joy. Back inside pikachus dream the next images flashed up and thew feelings of fear as he couldnt feel his body or move in any way just see through one blured eye at a orange figure carrying him at fast speeds then flying through the air and landing on something soft while a muffled scream passed his ears. The last images that flashed through his mind as he continued to squeeze was of him resting....

"pikachu...pikachu"

his dream stopped for a brief moment as he was sure a quiet muffled voice that sounded familiar was calling out his name but not hearing it again his dream re-continued and was struck by his last memories before waking in the centre. He remembered being in an intense amount of pain as he saw he same orange like blur place him against a tree then he remembered seeing buizel standing there challenging the onix to protect him and those words that struck him before once again screamed in his head

"if you want him you are going to go through me"

The pikachu buizel was now trying to wake up as he was tossing and turning began to tear up in his sleeping state buizel looked on and wondered as to what he could be dreaming that would make him cry and then he noticed the smile. Buizel realised that they where tears of joy not sadness and pikachus body stopped jerking and twisting as pikachus smile grew, this made buizel smile and as he gently wiped away the tears buizel bushed for pikachu as he noticed the erection shaped lump under the bedding pikachus joy had over stimulated himself. Buizel was mesmerized at the sight of the lump in the bed and having feelings for pikachu buizel did something he never though he would keeping his left paw in pikachus squeezed grip he slid his other under the bedding and very delicately started to rub hi palm against pikachus erection.

Pikachu still lost in his dream suddenly found himself healed and leaning against the same tree an erection between his legs and the buizel knelled beside him rubbing his paw against it. Pikachu had played with himself once or twice but he had never been touched by another Pokemon before and especially not a male Pokemon this made him feel both discomfort and joy. Then as buizels fingers closed slowly around pikachus shaft and gently began to move up and down he found himself in a state of happiness that removed the previous feelings of discomfort as the pikachu laying the bed tightened his grip on buizels paw and grinning began to blush in passion. Pikachu then wrapped his other paw around buizels slowly fapping paw and joined buizel in pleasuring himself as his eyes slowly opened and saw that it was not a dream it was actually happening but in to much joy he nodded at buizel who stopped and closing his eyes moved buizels paw up and down once more.

Buizel could not believe it pikachu had caught him fapping him but instead of freaking out and panicking he actually took control and was now masturbating using his own paw to control buizels. He decided that pikachu was happy for him to continue and gladly started to take his own initiative and continued his gentle pleasuring of pikachu and started to speed up as pikachus paw fell from his and grappled the bedding as he rolled his head from side to side moaning in pleasure and breathing more and more heavily. Buizel wanted to take this to the next step and use his mouth to suck on pikachu but not wanting to push his luck and stuck with just stroking him as he gradually picked up speed sending pikachu into a deep sense of pleasure and desire as buizel felt the same sense of desire for pikachu. Suddenly pikachus moaning turned to pleasured screaming as pikachus erection bulging and spasmed releasing a powerful spray of cum all over the under side of the bedding and all over buizels paw.

Pikachu released his grip of buizels paw an placed it over his heart feeling the incredible speed at which it was pulsing while hi other paw continued its grip of the bedding beside him. Buizel just as joyed as the look on pikachus face he removed his grip as pikachus slowly erection slowly decreased and retracted and sliding his paw out he took in the scent which was orgasmic in itself and without a moments pause sucked his paw clean of cum.

"well now is there any of my patients you haven't fooled around with" said a voice from behind buizel

Buizel stayed silent he just looked down at the large dark wet stain forming on the top of the bedding around pikachus groin and smiled removing his paw from his mouth pikchu however was not so calm in being found out by nurse joy a look of fear came over him as his blushing turned to shame

"well you did save his life so ill once again look the other way but try not to fool around with any of the other Pokemon here the last trainer was not to happy when you left as his leafeon is depressed and wont train"

Buizel hearing what she said nodded his head and smiled a cheeky grin while looking at pikachu who has a puzzling look on his face as to why nurse joy wasn't shocked angry or upset in finding them in this situation and was more curios as to what she meant by again he wondered if buizel and this leafeon she mentioned had a similar encounter

"ill take those bedding and get them cleaned while chansey replaces them now no more of that while your here ok buizel" placing her hvnd on his backthen leaning down she picked up the blanket that had fallen off him.

It was about ten minutes until everyone had left the room and left buizel and pikachu alone once more this time both awake buizel staring into pikachus eyes while a warm sensation sends his heart into a flutter and pikachu stared down at himself and the new bedding covering him. He stared at the spot where the recent stain was and tried to figure out what he had just done, why he enjoyed it so much, why he didn't stop him and why he wanted him t do i again. The constant rattling of questions in his head made pikachus mind hurt and he quickly shut them up, he looked over to buizel and noticed that he was staring right at him but looked away and blushed. Without saying another word he climbed out from under the bedding and crawled over to buizel and going on impulses and instinct placed his right paw on buizels chin and lifted his head slightly, pikachu then closed his eyes and placing his left paw on buizels cheek pressed his lips softly to buizels.

He couldn't believe what pikachu had done and was still doing the passion of the kiss was nothing like any he had before pikachu put everything he had into the kiss and buizel new it. Eventually buizel had calmed down after the initial shock of pikachu kissing him and feeling like he was in heaven placed his right paw on pikachus lower back and wrapped his left arm round the back of pikachus neck and closing his eyes kissed back against pikachus lips. They both fell into a lustful passion of lucked lips and fluttering hearts pikachu couldn't understand why he was kissing buizel and even more we he didn't want to stop but buizel was lost in the feeling of love he felt for pikachu at that moment and went a step further sliding his tongue delicately into pikachus mouth. Pikachu had never been kissed like that before but he found it an amazing experience and began sliding his tongue over buizels and felt a sudden explosion of pleasure.

Pikachu was loving the feel of his tongue rubbing up against buizels and could continue all day but hearing someone coming down the hall they had to stop and pulling away from each other they both opened there eyes as there knees wobbled from passion. They stared into each others eyes and buizel suddenly realised that he had fallen in love with pikachu it made sense as to why he would risk his own life to save him and he strange warm feelings he felt deep inside whenever he was around him. Buizel was about to admit to pikachu how he felt when he to heard the foot steps pikachu scrambled to the top of the bed and slid under the bedding while buizel rushed and sat down in the chair they smiled at each other as the door opened and nurse joy stepped into the room. She looked at the two of them sat there pikachu half under the covers and buizel in the chair back to her. She could hear and see that they where laughing and giggling she knew they had been up to something but she figured that she wouldn't ask as she didn't really want to know.

"ok pikachu your all healed and looks like your feeling much better when your ready you can leave now take it easy for a couple of days ok and try not to upset any more pokemon" giggling sweetly and leaving

"i guess this is good bye then buizel i want to thank you for saving my life" taking hold of his paw

"i didn't think anyone was this kind at least to me" he then kissed him on the lips and hopped out the bed

" ill never forget you" walking out the door

"wait pikachu where will you go" running after him "i mean do you have somewhere to go" he asked turning him round gently

" no, but ill find somewhere"

"err you could come with me"

"what" looking confused

"yeah, i have my own place in fact i just finished rebuilding it now its completely done out its quiet by a lake and very warm"

"well that would be nice but the thing is the kiss was just an impulse in don't really know why i did it and although i enjoyed it i doubt ill do it again"

"oh i see" feeling disappointed but not showing it "still I've got plenty of room and id really like it if you would come and live with me if only for a short while if you like it you can stay if not well at least you slept in a warm bed"

"i don't know"

"honest no strings attached just a friendly hand you could use a nice warm meal and a soft comfortable bed"

"friends, you want to be my friend"

"of coarse i do"

"ok then i will love to live with you for a few days at least"

"great" buizel got carried away in his joy and hugged pikachu "oh sorry i got a little over excited"

"that's ok" he hugged buizel back "friends can hug" trying to hide the fact he really enjoyed holding buizel

Buizel felt like he was once again in heaven holding pikachu close to his chest he could feel pikachus heart beating and pikachu could feel buizels and noticed just how fast it was racing he knew how buizel felt about him and he started wondering if he indeed felt the same way. Pikachus mind rattled with thought about his feelings for buizel then it hit him all the while he was thinking his arms where still around him and he was happy, more happy then he had ever been in his life. Did this mean he shared the same feelings for buizel as buizel felt for him he believed he did but not being certain decided that telling him would be wrong cause if he told buizel he liked him and later he found he didn't it would break buizels heart.

Slowly pikachu pulled away from the hug and looked into buizels eyes feeling a little embarrassed he held on so long, he blushed slightly as he turned around smiling trying to hide his now red marked face

"its ok pikachu, you don't have to hide the fact your blushing"

He places his paw on pikachus shoulder and turned him around pikachu then looked up at and noticed that not only himself was blushing but the same red blush mark was on buizels face he was indeed blushing as well but unlike pikachu buizel wasn't trying to hide it he was smiling and staring into pikachus beautiful eyes.

"i liked holding you as well, you don't need to hide your feelings from me" placing his other paw on pikachus cheek

"i could feel your heart beating just as fast as mine and i could tell you didn't want to let go"

"err.. i...i mean i"

he couldn't find anything to say he just smiled, lowered his head to face the floor and nodded in agreement to buizels statement it was true he didn't want to let go. Buizel wasn't forcing him to hug or tricking him he wanted to hold buizel and at that moment there was only one thing pikachu wanted to do.

"err.. buizel" still looking down "i.. there's something.... i want to do i... i.." he said nervously unable to finish

"pikachu you don't need to be scared tell me please"

Buizel removed his paw from pikachu cheek and shoulder he was afraid his touching pikachu might be the reason he was so nervous but as he did he could see the sudden disappointment as pikachus eyes narrowed slightly. Pikachu enjoyed the gentle touch of buizels fingers on his face he felt when buizel touched him like that there was a connection like his touch was giving him strength and not wanting to lose that feeling pikachu grabbed buizels wrist.

"no please put it back i like having you touch me your fur is so soft against mine and it makes me feel needed like I'm special"

Buizel was shocked at hearing what pikachu had to say he didn't realise that just touching pikachus cheek made him feel so needed he lifted his paw and once again placed it on pikachus cheek. Pikachus eyes closed as his heart once again began to race buizel could feel this through the very tips of his fingers and it made him happy that a simple touch brought so much peace and joy to pikachu.

"pikachu you are special and you are needed, i need you"

Pikachus eyes flew open he looked into buizels eyes as his own started to tear

"pikachu i.." there eyes closed

Buizels words where cut short as pikachu pressed his lips to buizels and slowly slid his tongue passionately into buizels mouth while placing both his paws on buizels cheeks. Hearing buizel tell him he needed him removed pikachus nerves and replaced them with a burning desire that filled pikachu and took control allowing him to do what he wanted to do which was kiss buizel. The first time he kissed buizel he felt like he was obligated for saving his life this time however it was his feelings for buizel that made him want to kiss him and as he did all the fear and doubt left him he liked buizel and now he knew it for certain. He could tell from buizels soft gentle breathes of joy he was loving the kiss and pikachu could not lie to himself he liked it to somehow to him it felt right like he'd been waiting for this moment and now it was finally happening his arms slid down buizels cheek and wrapped around buizels neck pushing their mouths closer together and causing them to kiss more passionately.

"pikachu as much as i want to do this we should get going" opening his eyes while struggling his words past pikachus tongue "mm although" kissing more and re-closing his eyes

pikachu wanted to agree with buizel and stop but was enjoying the kiss to much he answered by turning buizel until his back was facing the hallways wall and still kissing pushed him against it and using the wall he pushed his body against buizels and slid his tongue as far into buizels mouth as possible. The kiss doubled in pleasure as buizel got the message he wasn't ready to stop pikachu wanted to make out with buizel for longer and buizel being so in love with pikachu was only to happy to oblige, by kissing pikachu with every bit of passion he could muster and placing his free paw on the lowers of pikachus back just above his bolt shaped tail. Pikachu felt buizels paw resting on his lower back and smiled at buizels restraint removing his paw from buizels cheek he placed it over the top of buizels and slid his paw from his own lower back until it was resting on his butt cheek then pikachu put his paw back on to buizels cheek and grinned.

Buizel was very pleased as to where pikachu had moved his paw as that is where he wanted it in the first place but not knowing how pikachu would feel about this wanted to play it safe but to his most happy surprise it seemed he underestimated pikachus enthusiasm and desire. He gave pikachu a gentle squeeze as a sort of test to see his reaction and pikachu smiled and nodded slightly so buizel squeezed again only this time with slightly more force causing pikachu to wince slightly but again smile. Pikachu enjoyed the squeezing and when buizel stopped pikachu pulled away slightly and begged buizel to continue which he happily did he then moved his paw on pikachus chin and placed it on pikachus neck then sliding it slowly down he placed it on the other cheek squeezing both at the same time.

Pikachu released a small breath of joy from his mouth as buizels paws squeezed into pikachus soft round butt cheeks which made buizel smile more and then the both of them felt a sudden rush of heated passion come over them and at the same time the same idea came to their minds. They looked deeply into each others eyes and grinning pikachu took hold of buizels paw and pulled him back into the room in which he was resting in and throwing buizel onto the bed dived on top of him. He pulled himself up until he made eye contact with buizel and falling into a lustful stare felt something stab his leg buizels face glowed red and pikachu kissed him and again felt the stab. Pikachu looked between his arms and down buizels soft fur and well physiqued body then saw that between his well built legs stood his erection hard and tall with a small string of cum hanging off pikachus thigh and onto the top of buizels erection.

Pikachu smiled with a huge grin and thoughts flashed through his mind to what buizel had done when he became erect and this made him smile even more turning back to buizels eyes he saw pikachus smile and his embarriment faded and was replaced with the same grin that pikachu was giving him. Buizel wondered what pikachu was planning to do although he had a pretty good guess and not wanting to push waited for pikachu to make the first move which he did they kissed passionately on the lips as there eyes closed and a small amount of saliva passed back and forth as pikachus excitement and desire grew. Pikachu felt a little nervous as he had never done anything like this before so he let his instincs and his mempry of buizels encounter control his actions and soon enough he started to kiss buizels bottom lip then sown buizels chin and neck until he found himself corresing buizels chest with his gentle kiss.

Buizel closed his eyes tighter as he felt the gentle soft kissing from pikachus wet supple lips and begin to release slow and quiet moans of joy which steadily increased as pikachu got lower and lower. Pikachus tongue started to protrude out his mouth and lick buizels sensitive belly which made buizel release a small series of quiet giggles and place both his paws over the place in which pikachus tongue had just been caressing. Soon pikachu found his nerves rapidly climbing as he approached the base of buizels large pulsating erection and placing his paws on either side of buizel raised himself up until he was positioned just above it. His nerves got the better of him as his stomach knotted and his body began to shake the very bed buizel feeling this knew that pikachu didn't want to continue but felt like he had to after leading him on and just as pikachu toouched the tip with his lips buizel shuck his head

"pikachu stop!" shouting as loud as he could

"i can feel you shaking through the bed you don't want to do this and i don't want you to unless your sure which your not"

pikachu released a sigh of relief but then felt bad for leading buizel on.

"pikachu i don't want you to feel like you need to i want you to do it because you want to"

"I'm sorry buizel i thought i wanted to but when i got to it i just couldn't i am truly sorry i led you on like that can you forgive me" he started to cry while sitting between buizels legs

"hey, hey, hey" sitting up wrapping his arms around pikachu rocking gently "come on now of course i forgive you, i like you pikachu i don't need you to prove anything to me when your ready your ready and i promise i will not make a move until then, ok"

his crying stopped "sniff sniff, ok buizel thank you i know i have feelings for you but i guess there not as strong as yours are for me but give me time i know i feel more strongly i just have trouble releasing it"

"you don't have to explain anything to me pikachu" leaning him out and placing both paws on either shoulder "now dry your eyes and lets get out of here we will talk more when your ready ok" smiling at him

"ok buizel" wiping the tears from his eyes and face "im ready to go now" standing up on the bed

"ok pikachu come on ill take you to your new home at least for now"

buizel still sat down on the bed he slid his way over to the edge the with his feet dangling over the side pushed himself off and landed on the floor then turning around he watched as pikachu walked to the side and jumped off also landing on the floor next to buizel. He looked up at buizel with a rather cheeky smile on his face and then headed for the door of the room followed closely by buizel who couldn't help but stare at his butt which slightly wiggled as he walked. When they left the room they headed down the corridor towards the reception area and before they reached it buizel suddenly stopped and turned to look into the room they where passing. Pikachu noticing that buizel had stopped turned around and walked over to him curios as to what had attracted buizels attention but when he looked into the room there was nothing but an empty bed with fresh clean sheets.

Pikachu stared up at buizel and saw that the smile on his face had vanished and was replaced with a sadness as a tear rolled down his cheek as he stared straight at the bed then seconds later he started to walk into the room. Although pikachu did not understand what it was about this room that upset pikachu so much he didn't want to intrude so as he waited by the door he just watched to see what buizel did hoping that his actions might shed some light on what he missed. Buizel stepped over to the bed and placing his paw on it he closed his eyes and stood in that position for several minutes as his mind relived what took place in that bed with him and leafeon and once he was finished he raised his head and wiped away his tears with his other paw.

Turning around he looked over to the door and noticed that pikachu was standing there with a confused and worried look on his face buizel then realised that his recent actions where not just strange to him but they had also messed with pikachus head. He knew that pikachu must have a lot of questions as to what had just took place here and wanting to clear things up buizel pulled himself up on the bed and sitting on the edge he tapped the bedding next to him inviting pikachu to join him. Pikachu was unsure at first but curiosity taking over he walked into the room and climbing up on to the bed he sat along side buizel then looking up at him pikachu began to blush s he stared into buizels eyes which where sparkling from the recent tears.

"i guess you are wondering what that was about" smiling at pikachus reddening face "you know you look even cuter when you blush" causing pikachu to smile and blush more

"thank you but please tell me why did this room grab your attention like that and why did you start crying" his curiosity wanting nothing less then to be satisfied by the answers to these questions

"i am sorry if i confused you i guess from the outside it would seem a bit random and those are good questions well let me shed some light on them for you"

"i don't mean to pry if you don't want to tell me you don't have to" feeling he may be getting to personal

buizel looked at pikachu and smiled then placing his paw on pikachus lap began to tell the story of what happened from seeing his amazing thunder attack to him flying by on nurse joys bike to meeting his new friend leafeon. Pikachu sat there and listened to ever word that buizel said hooked on the story of what happened on the very bed they where sitting on and how upset buizel became when he had to say goodbye knowing they most likely never see each other again. He just sat there and once buizel had finished telling his story he could see that telling it had made buizel upset but he was also smiling he found this strange and asked why

"buizel i can tell by the way your gripping my thigh your upset but why are you smiling"

"oh sorry, i guess i just feel better getting it out there instead of just bottling it up inside" buizel stated as he removed his tight grip from pikachus thigh

"oh i see so you never told anyone about this but me"

"well no it only happened a short time ago and your the first one Ive been able to tell but knowing myself i know you be the last"

"why is that" asking with curiosity in his eyes

"ever since i left my home I've kept to myself you see there was someone i cared about a great deal and he was taken from me and i got angry i mean i was blinded by rage and did bad things"

"i understand"

"really" looking to pikachu

"yeah more then you know"

Buizel continued to look at pikachu wondering just what had happened to him that could match what he had done to the people at the hatchery and as he remembered a familiar ace appeared along with a memory. He remembered back in the barn when him and umreon where hiding in the hay and what he felt being so close to him and that's when he realised just how much he actually missed umbreon and started once more to wonder if he would ever see him again. Buizel had now become completely lost in his memory of what took place that night in the barn and as the memory progressed he could not help but start to become sexually aroused his erection started to appear slowly while his eyes where shut tight and his mind lost in the past. Pikachu looked over and noticed his erection he couldn't help but stare as it slowly started to grow bigger as it released small amounts of pre cum from the tip.

Pikachu thought about waking buizel from his day dream but was to entranced by the growing erection he was unable to do so he just stared at it and thought on what he should do but deep inside pikachu he felt something growing as well. He looked down and noticed that the site pf buizels growing erection had also caused growth in himself and as he continued staring at buizels he found himself slowly groping his own using his left paw to rub up and down his shaft while using his right to brace himself as he leaned back. Pikachus groping had progressed and as his yes closed he wrapped his fingers around his fully erect penis and began to masturbate while slowly releasing loud breaths of joy and while he did this the sound echoed through the room awakening buizel from his dream like state.

Buizel glanced down to himself and noticed that not only was he erect he was also leaking pre cum quite a lot covering his shaft he then looked over to pikachu to apologize for his sudden growth but noticed that he was now laying down and stroking himself quite vigorously while releasing cries of joy. The sweat was covering pikachus fur as he pulled at himself more and more buizel was ecstatically turned on by watching pikachu and wanted nothing less then to take over and bring him to climax but knowing this would just panic him and cause him to stop he decided to join in and he began to groap himself. Buizel started to feel good but listening to the moaning coming from pikachu was leaving buizel with a strong desire one in which he could no longer hold off he leaned down between pikachus legs and pikachu feeling the bed move stopped stroking and looked towards buizel.

"oh my I'm so... err i was just" he stopped talking and closing his eyes his face glowed red

buizel just looked on and grinned then moving his paw over pikachus which was still gripped around the shaft of his erection he began to force pikachus paw to continue. pikachu let out another moan then opening his eyes looked down between his legs and saw that buizel had a huge smile on his face he wasn't sure what to do but enjoying the sudden rise of pleasure once more he couldn't stop and removing his paw he nodded to buizel. He knew what this meant and gently grasping hold of pikachus erection he continued where pikachu had left off he knew it wouldn't be long before pikachu released as his paw atarted to become drenched in precum. He looked to pikachus face he saw the moat adorable site pikachus face was flushed and his fur was glistening from the sweat of over heating joy but most of all the cutest thing was pikachus tongue partially protruding out of his mouth.

once buizel saw his he felt something inside deep like he felt back when he stared into the eyes of umbreon that night at the barn he knew what it was and after losing umbreon it was a feeling he thought he would never feel again. He had no doubt in his mind as he laid there between pikachus legs stroking his beautifully erect penis and stared at him he knew that he had fallen in love with pikachu and just as that realisation sunk in pikachu released a high pitched scream. Pikachu released the amount of his load all over buizels paw, face, and all over the bedding it went every where buizel just smiled and licked his tongue over his face as pikachu laid there deeply breathing and eyes tight shut he almost looked like he was passed out buizel found him laying there made him even more attractive.

buizel just sat there sill licking away the cum that had landed on his face with his tongue and his paw wrapped around the now retracting erection of a passed out exhausted pikachu. He knew that he should let go but he didn't have the strength to he wanted to make this moment last for as long as he could but once his penis was almost completely retracted he had no choice but let go. Buizel removing his paw moved it up to his mouth as he sat up dangling his feet over the side of the bed and began to lick clean the cum that was now sticking to his fingers and with each lick buizel smiled as he enjoyed the taste of pikachus cum. Once his paw was clean buizel looked over to pikachu and noticed that his groin was covered in cum as well buizel grinned at this and laying back down between pikachus legs used his tongue to lick up the cum from pikachus groin.

"hehehe please buizel stop that tickles hehe" pikachu said releasing a barrage of giggles and laughter

"oh really" he began to lick more even though all the cum was gone

"hehe why are you grooming me hehehehe" laughing more

"you where covered from your release i thought id help you out" licking up from his groin to his belly

"oh hehe god haha please no hehe not there" pikachu was very ticklish espechially around the belly

pikachu laughing placed his paws upon buizels head trying to push him off of him so he could stop giggling and laughing and getting the message although he didnt want to he stopped and lifting his head from pikachu he sat back up. Pikachu also sat up trying to get control of imself as he took in huge deep breaths as he had found it difficult to breathe through the laughing.

"thank you" pikachu said still slightly laughing a huge smill on his face

thats ok i found it funny as well im not ticklish so it was fun to hear you giggle" looking at pikachu

"i didnt mean the tickling" placing his paw on buizels thigh

"oh you mean..." smiling and placing his paw carefully over pikachus cauding pikachu to lightly blush

"yeah ive never felt like that before i guess we both have some explaining to do" looking down feeling a little confused

"nah you where over excited and i thought id give you a paw" lifting pikachus paw from his lap and holding it tightly

Pikachu had never held someone's paw in this manner before he knew it ment something and it was something he didn't understand but couldn't say he didn't like it he started to feel warm inside and his heart started to pick up speed. pikachu had never been in love before so everything he was feeling was strange to him he knew it was a nice feeling and it meant something good but not knowing exactly what just confused him and he was to shy to ask buizel exactly what he was feeling. He knew buizel would probably have the answer but he thought to himself what if these feelings are not normal what if he asked buizel an he laughed at him he was very paranoid about such things so he decided to keep these new feelings to himsel at least until he understood more about them.

What pikachu didn't know was that the feelings he now had towards buizel where the exact same feelings buizel was having at that precise moment holding pikachus paw they where both in love but buizel didn't want to scare pikachu by saying so and pikchu didn't want to say anything from fear. They just both sat there on the edge of the bed with their feet dangling off the end as their paw clutched and they stared aimlessly out the window both completely in love with the other yet to afraid to admit it. buizel turned to pikachu after noticing from looking out the window that the sun was starting to set and in a couple of hours it would be dark and told pikachu

"well it is getting late if we want to make it to my place before night fall we should really get going i don't think we will make it though before nightfall" looking once more out the window at the beautiful orange scorched sky

"that's ok I'm not that afraid of the dark and besides ill be with you" he smiled somehow realising he felt safe around buizel

"well in that case i think we should get moving" he hid the fact that at that moment he wanted to throw himself at pikachu for trusting him

"wow i never actually trusted someone before" he said not realising it was out loud then blushing when he realised

"hehe that's ok pikachu don't be embarrassed I'm flattered that you trust me so much, come on" releasing his paw from pikachus feeling a little sad that he did

buizel climbed down off of the bed and on to the floor followed closely by pikachu who pushed himself off and landed behind him then on the floor pikachu walked around the bed and headed for the door followed closely behind by buizel who was admiring the behind view. Walking through the door and into the hall way they headed towards the reception area but all buizel could do was look at his paw and how he enjoyed holding pikachus and unknown to him pikachu was doing the exact same thing. Pikachu stopped walking in front and slowed down after noticing that buizel was looking at his paw as well and without buizel even noticing he got right up beside him and reaching up slipped his paw around buizels other paw. Feeling pikachus fingers wrap around his own he looked down and saw pikachu smiling as he walked forward graping the paw of buizel this made buizel smile and tightening his grip around pikachus he continued walking as they entered the reception area.

The second we had entered the reception area we where approached by nurse joy who had been working behind her desk talking to a trainer who had a rather messed up ekans all we could here before nurse joy came over was that it had been beaten bad by a rather aggressive onix. Pikachus grasp around my paw grew tighter and tighter and as nurse joy approached i could feel his very body trebling and his face revealed a look of fear.

"are you ok pikachu" knowing he was scared

"no well yes its just that onix must still be around" trembling even more with fear

"you don't have to worry pikachu I'm here and that onix will have to get through me first before it gets anywhere near you and i promise that wont happen" placing my left paw on his shoulder my right still grasping his.

"ok buizel"

buizel could feel that although pikachu was still terrified he was a lot more calmer after his promise and getting more and more calm by the second although his eyes still sparkled with fear. just as soon a buizel had reassured pikachu that there was no need to fear the onix that still lurked around outside nurse joy approached and stood in front of them then as she knelled down she noticed the clasping paws of buizel and pikachu.

"ok firstly although i am glad to see that you are feeling better pikachu i wish you buizel would keep your personal life outside this building i was walking by the room where i found you and leafeon a little while ago and i noticed you in that same bed with a different Pokemon" looking to pikachu

buizel just smiled and blushed slightly then looking up to nurse joy as his tails began swaying from side to side

"but anyway whats done is done i just hope you can keep a little more restraint next time ok buizel" he nodded as nurse joy gave a cheeky wink to both of them "now if you are leaving i urge you caution there is a onix loose in the area and hes causing damage to pokemon whether with trainers or wild so be careful" she noticed pikachu cringe at hearing about the onix and also noticed his grip tighten more against buizels paw "so this is the pokemon that put you here then you have first hand experiance be careful please"

buizel stuck his head high into the air and smiling nodded his head flexing his free arm to show off his finely shaped muscled features nurse joy understood what he was trying to say and stepped out there way as she covered her mouth with her hand and releasing a little giggle. when she stepped aside buizel ised his arm and pointing it forward pikachu took the first steps followed very close by buizelas they headed for the doors of the centre. Once they arrived at the doors of the centre buizel noticed that pikachu had started to act a lot more hesident about leaving his steps forward had become fewer and his body once more began to tremble buizel couldnt help but feel bad for pikachu he knew once he got him to his hime he would be fine but how to get him there was all he could think of.

"hey pikachu if you are to nervous to leave by your own momentom i could always carry you at least until we get past the fork i the road"

pikachu pondered on buizels offer to carry him but he didnt like the idea of being babied he didnt want to look like a coward infront of buizel

"no thats ok i just need a minute"

"well ok then but alll you got to do is ask and ill help" smiling to pikachu who smiled back through his rising fear

It took a couple of minutes but pikachu had finally managed to walk through the doors of the pokemon centre and when he stood outside he took a deep breathe breathing in the cool evening air. He stared up at the evenings scorched orange sky and marveled at its beauty then turning to buizel who was also admiring the site of the evenings beauty asked

"it is so beautiful it looks like the very sky is on fire so why are you staring at me" he wondered

"err well i..." buizel was indeed staring at the evenings beauty but not at the sky he had his eye on the only beauty he could see "im sorry i couldnt help it" turning to face the sky

pikachu continued to stare at buizel smiling and once more the feelings from earlier returned pikachu felt like he couldnt breath as he placed his free paw over his chest and he could feel his heart race. He really anted to know what this was that was happening to him he wanted to know why his heart was racing so and why only looking at buizel he decided to finally get up the courage to ask him but he couldnt do it his nerves once more heald him back

"err buizel can i...never mind can we go now" he changed the subject and then bowed his head to face the floor sadened at his lack of confidence

"sure come on its this way" buizel knew pikachu wanted to ask something but didnt want to push him incase it was difficult for him

Buizel lead pikachu down the path getting further and further from the Pokemon centre and once it was completely out of site buizel could see the fear starting to grip pikachu as he had slowed down and was constantly looking around. That attack from the enraged onix must have done a lot more damage to pikachu then i had recently thought buizel said to himself he knew pikachu would not make it the whole way before night especially if they continued this slow so he once more offered pikachu the chance to be carried. Pikachu pondered this choice for a while but not wanting to seem weak to buizel he declined but couldn't hide the fact his body was trembling with fear

"i can see your scared pikachu your entire body is trembling with fear" buizel mentioned causing pikachu to stop as he scanned himself

"i..I'm scared ok I'm afraid onix is going to come back and..." he began to cry falling to his knees

"hey come on pikachu its ok"

buizel walked over to the knelt down pikachu and also kneeling don buizel placed his left paw on pikachus shoulder and pulled him close with the right then once pikachu was close enough he gave him a huge hug while gently rocking him trying to calm pikachu down. He continued to ruck more and more while he tightened his paws around pikachus back pulling him in close as pikachu began to cry into buizels soft fur buizel didn't want to say anything but holding pikachu like this made him feel happy. He liked to hold pikachu close and unknown to buizel as pikachus crying lessened then stop pikachu was also enjoying being held. Pikachu had not been held like this since back with his family before they treated him like an outcast and it wasnt long before the jentle rocking of buizel helped pikachu to fall asleep which was buizels intention so know he could carry him to his place without him being scared.

Buizel gently loosened his tight grasp around pikachu then he slid his left paw up pikachus back gently until it was resting on pikachus neck and while doing so he slid the right downward until it was resting on pikachus lower back. Carefully and gently buizel lifted and pulled pikachu closely into him so that he was carrying him as pikachu let out a small yawn his eyes closed and tail curled around him. Buizel couldn't help but admire pikachus beauty as he slept and with that he raised himself up right and continued on slowly down the path now not having to worry about it getting dark as buizel kind of enjoyed walking under the stars. He gently cradled his arms below pikachu so that he had a better grip and so that he was supporting him more and then looked forward noticing that he has reached a familiar site the fork in the road where he first met pikachu.

He looked around cautiously for any signs that the onix was close by but could not see anything but decided that he would try and move quickly so is not to give onix the chance to show up and with that decided buizel moved as fast but as gently as he could down the path chansey had told him to take. Once he was sure that he was out of danger and far enough away from where onix should be he slowed down but didn't have the heart to wake up pikachu from his sleep his tongue protruding from his beautiful mouth and his soft gently breathing a soothing sound to buizels ears. This however posed a dilemma there was no way he could climb over the huge log with pikachu asleep or even cross the lake but not wanting to wake him up buizel was left with only one alternative and it was something he wasn't to happy about contemplating and that was returning to the place he ran away from the place he once called home.

buizel couldn't not believe that he would be returning to his home at the hatchery after what he did he never thought he would ever return but the last thing he wants to do is to wake pikachu up as he looked down to him and saw just how peaceful and calm pikachu was. He wouldn't believe that this calm quiet smiling pikachu in his paws was infact the same pikachu that a few minutes ago fell to his knees out of fear. Buizel looked down the road in the direction of the hatchery and taking in one large deep breathe he released it while releasing a sigh then slowly he continued forward passing the fallen log in the trees to his left and walking on towards his past. Buizel could see a small wooden frame getting closer and closer from the distance but was very difficult to make out as now night had fallen and the the lack of lighting made it difficult to see but buizel knew exactly what it was that he was approaching the gateway to the hatchery.

The closer to the wooden archway buizel got the more nervous he became he knew he must not be spotted especially after what happened befroe he left but he couldn't help but want to see the one person while he was there who truly cared for him. Finally after a couple more minutes of walking he finally reached the wooden arch and standing beneath it he stopped walking and scanned around the fields in front of him he was here he finally returned home. He looked over to the large building in the background just visible by the lights surounding it and in the far right corner of the building in the barely visable second floor the only bedroom with its light on he knew exactly whos room that was and in the window he could see a small silhuette of a person. He could not believe it even now she still stood and stared out that windo but why he knew the reason she stared before was so she could watch him train but now that he was gone what did she look at as she stared out of the window.

I couldnt believe she still dod that but as much as he wanted to stand infront of that wondow and train some more just to see the look on his face he has other priorities like the sleeping pikachu in his paws hes grown to love. Not getting caught is the best thing to do if people found him he would have to pay for what he did but he couldnt hrlp bit feel a tightening in his stomach remembering the bad memories that came with this place. The memory of umbreon being snatched and taken from him brought a tear to buizel that fell from his face and landed on pikachus forehead causinghim to stare and open his eyes slightly.

"err where... buizel where are we" he said in a soft exhausted voice

"its ok it was to late to continue on to my place so i have made a slight detour we can crash here for a while" whispering "but we cant get caught"

"alright...hey wait did you carry me this whole way" looking confused and realising he was cradled in buizels arms

"err yeah you where upset so i gave you a hug to calm you down i guess it wrked to well you fell asleep so i carried you and i couldnt get over the log that leads to my place and you looked like you where enjoying your sleep so i didnt have the heart to wake you"

"oh i see" pikachu looked away from buizel and blushed smiling "can you put me down please"

"ok" he lowered him and pikachu climbed out of buizels cradled paws and on to the floor

"thank you" he said while looking at the fields and the house next to a large barn "where are we buizel what is this place"

"this is my home i used to live here"

"i thought you said you had your own place" he asked confused

"i do this is where i lived while i grew up but i left and then found my new place"

"oh i see.. so what are we doing here"

"well its to dark to go through the trees we will get lost so i thought if we snucj in here we can rest and then head out first thing in the morning"

"oh ok so where do we go" he wondered

"there" pointing to the barn "but see that window theres someone there so we will have to be careful i did something bad here if we get caught it wont end well ok"

As he told this to pikachu he could see a change in the happiness on buizels face he was almost fearful and filled with sadness pikachu thought to himself this must be the place buizel told me about in the centre.

"ok buizel then you better lead the way"

"alright follow me"

Buizel lead pikachu down the path getting further and further from the Pokemon centre and once it was completely out of site buizel could see the fear starting to grip pikachu as he had slowed down and was constantly looking around. That attack from the enraged onix must have done a lot more damage to pikachu then i had recently thought buizel said to himself he knew pikachu would not make it the whole way before night especially if they continued this slow so he once more offered pikachu the chance to be carried. Pikachu pondered this choice for a while but not wanting to seem weak to buizel he declined but couldn't hide the fact his body was trembling with fear

"i can see your scared pikachu your entire body is trembling with fear" buizel mentioned causing pikachu to stop as he scanned himself

"i..I'm scared ok I'm afraid onix is going to come back and..." he began to cry falling to his knees

"hey come on pikachu its ok"

buizel walked over to the knelt down pikachu and also kneeling don buizel placed his left paw on pikachus shoulder and pulled him close with the right then once pikachu was close enough he gave him a huge hug while gently rocking him trying to calm pikachu down. He continued to ruck more and more while he tightened his paws around pikachus back pulling him in close as pikachu began to cry into buizels soft fur buizel didn't want to say anything but holding pikachu like this made him feel happy. He liked to hold pikachu close and unknown to buizel as pikachus crying lessened then stop pikachu was also enjoying being held. Pikachu had not been held like this since back with his family before they treated him like an outcast and it wasn't long before the gentle rocking of buizel helped pikachu to fall asleep which was buizels intention so know he could carry him to his place without him being scared.

Buizel gently loosened his tight grasp around pikachu then he slid his left paw up pikachus back gently until it was resting on pikachus neck and while doing so he slid the right downward until it was resting on pikachus lower back. Carefully and gently buizel lifted and pulled pikachu closely into him so that he was carrying him as pikachu let out a small yawn his eyes closed and tail curled around him. Buizel couldn't help but admire pikachus beauty as he slept and with that he raised himself up right and continued on slowly down the path now not having to worry about it getting dark as buizel kind of enjoyed walking under the stars. He gently cradled his arms below pikachu so that he had a better grip and so that he was supporting him more and then looked forward noticing that he has reached a familiar site the fork in the road where he first met pikachu.

He looked around cautiously for any signs that the onix was close by but could not see anything but decided that he would try and move quickly so is not to give onix the chance to show up and with that decided buizel moved as fast but as gently as he could down the path chansey had told him to take. Once he was sure that he was out of danger and far enough away from where onix should be he slowed down but didn't have the heart to wake up pikachu from his sleep his tongue protruding from his beautiful mouth and his soft gently breathing a soothing sound to buizels ears. This however posed a dilemma there was no way he could climb over the huge log with pikachu asleep or even cross the lake but not wanting to wake him up buizel was left with only one alternative and it was something he wasn't to happy about contemplating and that was returning to the place he ran away from the place he once called home.

buizel couldn't not believe that he would be returning to his home at the hatchery after what he did he never thought he would ever return but the last thing he wants to do is to wake pikachu up as he looked down to him and saw just how peaceful and calm pikachu was. He wouldn't believe that this calm quiet smiling pikachu in his paws was in fact the same pikachu that a few minutes ago fell to his knees out of fear. Buizel looked down the road in the direction of the hatchery and taking in one large deep breathe he released it while releasing a sigh then slowly he continued forward passing the fallen log in the trees to his left and walking on towards his past. Buizel could see a small wooden frame getting closer and closer from the distance but was very difficult to make out as now night had fallen and the the lack of lighting made it difficult to see but buizel knew exactly what it was that he was approaching the gateway to the hatchery.

The closer to the wooden archway buizel got the more nervous he became he knew he must not be spotted especially after what happened before he left but he couldn't help but want to see the one person while he was there who truly cared for him. Finally after a couple more minutes of walking he finally reached the wooden arch and standing beneath it he stopped walking and scanned around the fields in front of him he was here he finally returned home. He looked over to the large building in the background just visible by the lights surrounding it and in the far right corner of the building in the barely visible second floor the only bedroom with its light on he knew exactly who's room that was and in the window he could see a small silhouette of a person. He could not believe it even now she still stood and stared out that window but why he knew the reason she stared before was so she could watch him train but now that he was gone what did she look at as she stared out of the window.

I couldn't believe she still dod that but as much as he wanted to stand infront of that wondow and train some more just to see the look on his face he has other priorities like the sleeping pikachu in his paws hes grown to love. Not getting caught is the best thing to do if people found him he would have to pay for what he did but he couldnt hrlp bit feel a tightening in his stomach remembering the bad memories that came with this place. The memory of umbreon being snatched and taken from him brought a tear to buizel that fell from his face and landed on pikachus forehead causing him to stare and open his eyes slightly.

"err where... buizel where are we" he said in a soft exhausted voice

"its ok it was to late to continue on to my place so i have made a slight detour we can crash here for a while" whispering "but we cant get caught"

"alright...hey wait did you carry me this whole way" looking confused and realising he was cradled in buizels arms

"err yeah you where upset so i gave you a hug to calm you down i guess it wrked to well you fell asleep so i carried you and i couldn't get over the log that leads to my place and you looked like you where enjoying your sleep so i didn't have the heart to wake you"

"oh i see" pikachu looked away from buizel and blushed smiling "can you put me down please"

"ok" he lowered him and pikachu climbed out of buizels cradled paws and on to the floor

"thank you" he said while looking at the fields and the house next to a large barn "where are we buizel what is this place"

"this is my home i used to live here"

"i thought you said you had your own place" he asked confused

"i do this is where i lived while i grew up but i left and then found my new place"

"oh i see.. so what are we doing here"

"well its to dark to go through the trees we will get lost so i thought if we snucj in here we can rest and then head out first thing in the morning"

"oh ok so where do we go" he wondered

"there" pointing to the barn "but see that window theres someone there so we will have to be careful i did something bad here if we get caught it wont end well ok"

As he told this to pikachu he could see a change in the happiness on buizels face he was almost fearful and filled with sadness pikachu thought to himself this must be the place buizel told me about in the centre.

"ok buizel then you better lead the way"

"alright follow me"

Buizel led pikachu across the dark fields heading over towards the barn being especially careful not to be caught by the person staring out of the window as he didnt know what she would do if noticing he was back. Thet reached the back of the barn and buizel told pikachu to stay close to the barn wall as the door was on the other side and they would have to sneak around pikachu nodded and followed buizels footsteps as they started to follow the barn wall. finally they reached the entrance to the barn and looking inside noticed it was completely empty except for a ladder leading to the balcony and a few scattered bits of hay buizel found this odd that the miltanks where all gone. He shook his head and found it a lucky break and then signaling pikachu to follow he walked inside and headed over to the ladder then slowly he began to climb followed closely by a raisingly timid pikachu.

"err buizel did i mention i am afraid of heights" starting to shake and loose his grip almost near the top

"hold on pikachu" he whispered as loud as possible

lowering his tail he wrapped both tips around pikachu the left tip around his right arm and his right under his left then once he was securely tightened around pikachu he lifted him up and continued to climb to the top. Pikachu was both a little freaked out from the height but also fascinated with how buizel could control his tail like this he just hung there and allowed buizel to pull him up and once he reached the top and buizel unwrapped his tails pikachu moved from the edge and hugged buizel for helping him.

"thank you buizel" he said wrapping his arms around his waist pressing his head into his warm soft chest fur

"that's ok pikachu" hugging him back

buizel looked over to the corner of the balcony and noticed that the same mound of hay from the last time he was here and releasing his hug from pikachu he walked over and started to cry as he stood in front of it. Pikachu just stood there knowing from buizels story what had happened here and it must have bring back memories standing here once more all pikachu wanted to do was comfort buizel so walking over he stood beside him and looking down at the hay placed his paw on buizels lower back just above his tail. Buizel felt the comforting touch of pikachu but to sad from the flooding memories didn't say a word he simply looked in the direction of pikachu and gave a very weak but honest smile then turned away with his back to the hay.

Pikachu did not like this he could not understand why such a time spent with someone would bring bad memories when he told him what had happened here he was under the impression it was good. The way buizel told it to him it all sounded like a positive time and yet it was making buizel so negative pikachu did not have much experience when it came to matters of the heart as apart from what he was feeling for buizel he had never actually experienced such actions or feeling. His understanding low pikachu was powerless to help out buizel in his time of need so he walked over to the hay and sat down in it waiting for buizel to hopefully snap out if his distort state and in seconds pikachu got his wish buizel inhaled deeply then turned to face the sitting pikachu.

Buizels face was lit up with a smile and although the recent tear marks where still visible it was near impossible to tell he was upset in fact if not for these you would not have known it upon looking and yet pikchu was not fooled he may not have knowledge of such things but even he could see that the look buizel was giving was fake. He knew buizel was still in a lot of pain and was now either hiding it or in complete denial but not wanting to say anything in case he made buizel worse pikachu just smiled back and scooted along making a good sized space for buizel to sit along side him. Buizel looked down and nodded then turning around and closing his eyes fell backwards landing in the soft hay and making a small indentation as his body hit then once he took in a few deep breathes he opened his eyes and turned on to his side so that he was facing pikachu who was still in a sat position knees up and paws wrapped around his legs almost like a sitting sphere.

buizel just stared at him and while he smiled he could see the look of concern on pikachus face for him he couldn't believe he had such a reaction like that it seemed so unlike him and yet it seemed to be happening a lot more frequently. buizel couldn't help himself he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the concerned pikachus and wrapped his arms around him as the kiss became more and more intense pikachu wasn't sure but lost in the moment started to kiss back. Pikachu then straightened out his legs as he laid down on to the hay and buizel still attached his lips followed laying over the top of pikachu as his paws slipped underneath him the left under his head and the right on the lower of his back and as buizel did this pikachu also wrapped his right arm around buizels head placing the left on his shoulder.

There kissing continued getting more and more passionate by the second their paws rubbing as they continued to make out then buizel took it a step further as his tongue protrudes slightly licking across the lips of pikachu waiting to see if pikachu would allow him entry. Pikachu just continued to kiss but would not open his mouth but it was not because he didn't want buizels tongue in his mouth it was because he enjoyed the feelingof his tongue brushing over his lips. The sensation was slightly weird to pikachu but he liked it a lot and when buizel stopped licking and went to put his tongue away pikachus mouth opened giving buizel the permission to enter and feeling this buizel smiled and slid his tongue in and there eyes closed as both their breathing increased.

The rubbing increased with every passing minute as there paws headed for more sensual locations pikachus paws ran down over buizels sgoulkders and on to his sorf but firmfur covered chest and as he rubbed he could feel buizels heart beat increase buizels paw behind pikachus head stayed where it was but the other ran lower past pikachus tail until it was placed firmly on pikachus butt. Pikachu didnt want this to go to far abd buizel knew this but he could tell that pikachu didnt mind making out and buizel was fine with this for while he kissed pikachu he felt so intimately connected to him and this was a feeling he had longed for ever since he los umbreon. Pikachu was also enjoying the close intmacy that came with kissing buizel like this not being close to anyone and being an out cast these feelings where new but deep down he also urged for them he just wasnt sure for what until now he was longing for intimacy the intimacy that he was now recieving.

Although they both new it would not be going much further then this they did not have any problams with this buizel new pikachu was not ready for it to go further and he was fine in keeping it juat as it is for even just making out with him made him feel more closer to him and left him with feelings of pure happiness and warmth a warmth that filled his heart and fueled his love towards pikachu. Pikachu was feeling the same thing for buizel but his uncertainty for such things left him unable to show it emotionally although his increase in physical action had definately shown buizel that there are feelings toward him. Pikachu had let up all aspects that he was not enjoying himself and joined in more he pushed buizels tongue out his mouth using his own as he wanted to do it himself and thrusted it into the mouth of buizel sending a passionate feeling of joy through buizel. Pikachu found this to be amazing and now that he had done it he felt more relaxed and allowed buizel to return into his mouth the saliva passed between them as there tongues now danced together giving them a feeling of pure joy and saticefaction that pulsed throughout their bodies.

Now it had been twenty minutes since buizel had started everything off with that first kiss and they finally decided to stop before it got to out of hand and do something they weart ready for. They pulled away from each other slowly and quite reluctently as a small trail of ssaliva dangled from buizels tongue that was hanging out his mouth and attached to pikachus inside his mouth. They looked deeply at each other staring into the deepness of each others eyes and passion was growing as both there cheeks started to flush red they where blushing over the feelings flowing through them. They new this was leading somewhere and the tension started to build but then buizel shook his head and came out of the daze that was attracting him to buizel he looked at him then looked away

"err, yeah err we should get some rest we can leave in the morning for my place" paw on the back of his head ad he sat up off pikachu and returned to where he landed on the hay

"yeah we should" looking slightly embarressed but wearing a huge smile as he sat uo and pulled himself higher up the mound of hay

they where silant after that feeling a little awkward but not knowing why they new what they where doing and they both where very much enjoying it but not wanting to dive deeper into it pikachu layed back down and turned facing the barn wall closing his eyes while buizel laid down facing him staring at pikachu wondering what he was thinking and before long sleep graped the both of them as small sounds of deep breaths filled the silant barn.

"err" pikachu yawns and sits up "oh right" he looks around

remembering where he was in the barn he stretched out his paws and then standing up shook himself all over his fur loosening and then he stretches again after which he rubs his eyes noticing buizel was missing. He could see through a small opening in the barn wall the sun was just starting to rise and the sky was a beutiful aray of colour that attracted pikachus view making him smile then he felt something dry on his face it was a bit of saliv from buizel. He licked his finger and removed the dry saliva while smiling as visions of that kiss flashed through his mind but they where short lived as he was interupted from the sounds of creeking on the ladder which caised him to panic as he froze on the spot not knowing what to do.

His fear however was a little over the top as the person climbing the stairs was no person at all it was in fact buizel and upon realising this pikachus suddenly racing heart started to slow down as he took in a deep breath and released a sigh of relief and in seeing this buizel stepped over the top of the ladders on to the bacony ealked over to pikachu and asked

"what is wrong pikachu are you ok" placing his paw on pikachus shoulder

"err yeah you just scared me i heard someone coming and i didnt know who it was i thought it might be the people who work here" he said still short of breath from being scared

"im sorry i was just getting some air" he said looking out the open window "i was also washing in the lake over there pointing out the window as pikachu walked over

pikachu stood along side buizel and glanced outside the large cut out window opening he looked down towards the lake which was sparkling from the rising sun that was pearing over the mountain range in the distance. buizel and pikachu just stood there looking out at the slowly rising sun as a warmth started to fill the air and the first sounds of life where appearing in the ditance the sounds of the wild pokemon waking up. Buizel knew they would have to go soon but he found the rising sun so romantic espechially watching it with pikachu. Pikachu felt the same way the warming air on his face made him smile and the slight breeze excited his skin as his fur danced slightly he felt happy right through but he knew there was something he wanted to do and slowly he did it. He raised the paw that was closest to buizel higher and higher moving slowly so not to be caught and when he got to the same hight as his he moved towards it then looking out again he wrapped hid fingers aorund buizels smiling when buizel also wrapped.

They kept standing there for almost twety minutes holding each others paws as they stared out and watched the sun rise and now that it was in the sky theys tepped away but still had hold of each other as they headed over to the hay. Buizel sat down on the hay and still holding on to pikachus paw pulled him gently until he was stood in front of him pikachu got a little nervous wondering what buizel was up to then buizel pulled him close until pikachu lost balance and fell on top of buizel who also fell back. Pikachu was straddling buizel his head the same hight as buizels as he opened his eyes he stared into buizels and was filled with a burning desire to kiss him and couldnt hold it back he leaned on and pressed his lips to buizels and they started to once again make out. There kissing grew more passionate as they started to moan and pikachu started to rub his body against buizels but there fun was short lived as they had to quickly stop from the sound coming from below them it almost sounded like miltanks and when they looked over the side a herd of miltank where entering the barn followed by two voices.

"i tell you if he doesnt wake up soon he is goint to be replaced for good" a tall thin guy very big build muscular and aggresive

"come on move it! yeah well it makes sense that temp is terrible and this place cant be run by a guy in a coma" short fat and quite thick with a slight limp in his walking

"well he couldt do any worse, i tell you if i was in charge id run this place different for one id fire that stupid loud mouthed woman"

"yeah always going on about that buizel" buizel gasped then ducked his head down as did pikachu

"hey did you hear that"

"no"

"i could have swore i heard something"

"snap out of it you couldnt run this place if your hearing voices they'ed lock you up hahaha"

"silance you moron come on lets go"

The two workers headed out of the barn buizel and pikachu waited while there foot steps grew less and less and finally dissapeared before they moved as they didnt want to get caught that could be devistating and buizel knew it. Now that they news the coast was clear buizel and pikachu sat up and both breathing out a sigh of relief looked at each other and smiled but pikachu noticed that buizels eyes where distant like something was troubling him.

"whats wrong buizel you look worried about something"

after asking what was on buizels mind he placed his paw on buizels thigh but lost in thought buizel was not aware of pikachus presence and when he did buizel jumped from being startled and the sudden release of shock scared pikachu to the point he accisently sparked his cheeks and made the barn glow yellow.

"oh pikachu im sorry i didnt mean to scare you i was just thinking" running to the window to see if anyone saw the flash of yellow

"what have i done if someone saw that we could get caught" looking down at his paws which he was holding out as he started to tear

"no pikachu dont blame yourself i shouldn't have fazed out like that if i hadn't i wouldn't have scared you and you wouldn't have charged your thunder just be glad you didn't fire and no one got hurt"

"your right is anyone coming" pikachu asked with a concerned voice"

Buizel glanced out and scanned the area in front of him and could not see anyone coming but if only he had looked down more he might have noticed that someone was already entering the barn having seen the flash. Pikachus ears twitched as he picked up the sound of someone creaking the buttom of the ladders and sharply turning around as he was stood near the edge he looked down and saw someone ascending up the ladders. Pikachu frozen on the spot with a look of pure fear on his face all he wanted to do was alert buizel who was staring out of the window still unaware there was someone ascending behind him. Still terrified pikachu started to walk backwards as the person reached the top of the balcony and noticing the terrified pikachu backing off towards the hay the person headed towards him but stopped dead when noticing the buizel looking aimlessly out the window.

"it cant be can it" said a woman's voice recognising it buizel raised his head and turned sharply "is it you have you come back buizel"

buizel smiled on recognising the face of the person stood in front of him

"buibui!"

Buizel spoke with a huge smile on his face and ran over wrapping his arms around his old friend as she wrapped hers around him pikachu just looked on more confused then ever but kept his back against the corner to afraid to move.

"it is you isn't it buizel" she enquired almost positive it was but still not fully certain

buizel pondered a moment on just how he could prove that it was him then he remembered he raised his head to hers and pressed his lips to her cheek giving her a small kiss pikachu still in the corner but now slowly moving forward was astounded in what buizel had just done and was curios as to why he kissed her.

"it is you" hugging him tighter "ive missed you so much nights have not been the same without you out my window training"

"bui bibui"

"pikapi" as he edged closer to the trainer and buizel

buizel looked back over his shoulder noticing pikachu shaking and edging closer and closer at a slow nervous pace he let go of the trainer and walked over to pikachu then taking him by his paws told him

"don't worry pikachu we can trust her she is a good friend of mine she was the only one who i actually liked in this place so dont be frightened"

pikachu started to raise himself up from his leaned position and relaxed a bit but was still shaking

"are you sure buizel" squeezing buizels paws tightly

"yes dont worry"

the trainer looked on almost confused as to what was going on then had her answer when buizel removed his paws from pikachus and wrapping them around him and pulling him in close as pikachu did the same. she remembered what she saw the last time buizel was this affectionate to someone and then felt sad rememberng how that one ended and felt bad thinking if shed only moved faster those to might have still been together but then she cheered up realising that he has found someone. buizel took hold of pikachus paw and lead himover to the trainer and keeping hild of his paw introduced him to the trainer who crouched down and placing her paw on pikachus head started to stroke him. Pikachu flnched at fiirst and looked to buizel but when he nodded he let her touch him and found when she stroked his head he liked it as his eyes closed and he bagan to smile.

"so buizel is this your knew friend" she asked still rubbing

"bui" he answered nodding his head and smiling

"well hes adorable and poerful i can tell just by looking at him he is one poerful pikachu"

"pika pika a ha a" he said in a high pitched voice while giggling

he wasnt used to getting compliments from anyone besides buizel but he liked it and was really starting to like the trainer she reminded him of nurse joy he thought to himself kind and caring. He wanted her to continue stroking his head but for some reason whe suddenly stopped pikachu a little dissapointed walked carelesly over to buizel and whispered

"i like her" wrapping his arms around him

"im glad i do to" holding him

Soon they both let go as the kind traoiner started to act a little strange she was looking around like she could sence someone was near by buizel nudged pikachu and pointed to his ears he knew what he wanted and so he did. Pikachu closed his eyes and slightly bowing his head began to twitch his ears like he was listening which he was. He scanned the area close by and then then got further and further out but could not pick up on any foot prints or talking or anything that would resemble a threat or trouble in any way he lifted his head and opening his eyes turned to buizel and shook his head signaling to him there was nothing. Buizel took in a large breathe and released it with a sigh of relief then looked at the traoner who seemed figety tilting his head sideways seemed to get her attention and she looked down and said

"oh its just that you should not be here buizel if anyone found you i dont know what they would do you did some real damage to that guy and now hes in a coma in the master bedroom"

"buibui" -oh no-

buizel could not believe what he was hearing he knew he had hit the guy hard but to put him in a coma he felt like he was about to be sick his legs could not hold his wait and he collapsed on to his knees as tears started to form in his eyes and punching the wooden ground he could feel a rage building up inside him but a rage that was aimed at himself. Pikachu felt so sorry for buizel to have to hear that he hurt someone like that as he knew all to well what that felt like and in an attempt to try and comfort buizel he sat down in front of him and told him

"theres something i need to tell you buizel" as buizels head lifted

"remember the thunderstorm that hurt all those pokemon" he said as his lower lip trembled and a single tear rolled down the left side f his face

"yeah -sniff, sniff- thats the first time i saw you" wondering where he was going with this

"yeah the reason i was on that bike was i was leading nurse joy to the injured pikachu"

"ok"

"well you see those pikachu where my family and the thunderstorm was because of me" he said his lips trembling his body shaking and as shock came over buizels face

"that was you"

"yeah" crying more looking away

"WOW, are you kiding me that was the most unbelievable storm ever and you created it you are something else" buizel was not upset in fact he was impressed with the sheer power that was inside pikachu and the strengh it must take each day to keep it at bay

"you mean your not scared or upset" he asked turning back to buizel

"no are you kiding you are so powerful yet you choose to keep to yourself and keep your power hiden the strengh it must take to do that you are to much i think i love you" he stopped

Buizel having just realised the words that had slipped from his mouth fell into shock and so did pikachu the both of them where not expecting that to come from that conversation espechially not pikachu who juat looked on almost a statue now lost in his own mind repeating those words over and over. Buizel slipped his paw over his mouth and sitting normally off his knees looked at pikachu just as stunned and just as silant the trainer just looked on wondering what she could have missed that would have caused them to freeze like that but she didnt have time to ask as she could here someone coming and worried for these two she went to intercept. There was no motion from either buizel or pikachu for sometime as the shock had not yet worn off all buizel could think about is how pikachu was going to react after hearing such a thing and all pikachu could think of is if what buizel just said was true.

Eventually after about five minutes buizel finally startd to move by shifting his waight slightly to the side to turn around and lookout the window but as he got abut half way round his rotation was stoped by a paw grasping his arm near his left elbow. Buizel couldnt move either further away or closer to back where he started as he could not face pikachus rejection as that wa the only thing he could think now was pikachu rejecting his words and leaving him. His shock however would soon get worse after hearin g what pikachu had to say next

"buizel please turn and look at me" he did and when he looked he saw there where tears gathering in pikachus eyes and a smile on pikachus face

"pikachu im...." he was stopped by pikachus interfearence

"please stop there buizel i think i love you too"

Buizel looked like he was about to pas out from the shock of the words escaping pikachus lips he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not but if he was he didn't want to be woke up as he looked towards pikachu and smiling did the only thing that could come ti his mind at the time and that was leaning in to hug him. As he did pikachu leaned in and hugged buizel but also took it one step further instead of leaning his head on buizels shoulders like he was about to do he instead pressed his lips to buizels and as the pulled each other close the kissing felt like a sun was being created inside them for thats the only way he coul think to describe the warmness he was now feeling. here kissing went from short to long and before long they where making out as buizel opened his mouth slightly to allow pikachu's tongue entry and as soon as he did pikachus tongue slid in and danced over buizels.

They did not know where this was going but right then they did not care for the first time pikachu had found someone who cared for him and he cared for just the same and buizel had finally stopped thinking about the loss of his lover umbreon and thethoughts where replayed with pikachu they where happy and right then nothing could destroy that feeling. Buizel fell back and pulled pikachu down on top of him who had no objection to this as he was enjoying the experience of being with his newly found love in fact he was loving it so much not even he could have for seen what happened next. Buizel stopped kissing pikachu as he felt a small stabbing pain in his thigh and when he lifted pikachus head from his own he noticed he was smiling and was also blushing that is when buizel figured out just what it was stabbing into him.

He looked up at pikachus cheeky grin and then down below them at what it was that was digging into him and his guess was right he noticed that pikachu had indeed become erect he thought it must have been the realisation and the sudden excitement of what just happened. He didn't really care however all that he could think about was what he had just said and how pikachu had replied but then pikachu did something he was not ready for he wrapped his paws around buizels wrist and slowly pushed his paw towards his erection pikachu was after one thing and he was making it clear what that was. Buizel did not put up any sort of fight against pikachu and let him take control of the situation as he did not want to do something that could ruin the moment and with pikachu in charge they do what he wanted at his speed so if he wanted to stop he could without worrying about hurting buizels feelings or feeling obligated.

"pikachu are you sure you want to do this" he asked hoping he'd say yes

"yes i am" as he pushed lower

there little fun however was about to be cut short when the trainer returned up the ladders she looks on to what buizel and pikachu are up to and she starts to blush.

"well i guessed you to where close i just didn't know you where that close" as she turns her head to stop looking

Both buizel and pikachu smiled and blushed there faces glowing bright red as buizel rolled pikachu off of himself and using his body blocked her view of pikachus erection while he calmed himself down she just kept looking away as she told buizel and pikachu.

"i managed to get rid of the two trainers so you two should get out of here while you still can soon the whole place will be awake and then you'll be in bog trouble"

"buibui" -your right he said as he nodded

Pikachu stepped out from behind buizel now that his erection was gone but his face was still glowing bright red and he was not able to look her in the eyes from the embarrassment he just stood along side buizel as he lowered his paw and he raised his wrapping there fingers around each other.

"now come on you two follow me we better get you out of here" she turned around and headed for the ladder

they followed on closely behind the trainer and as they all reached the bottom of the ladders they hid behind the doors the trainer went out first to make sure the coast was clear then when noticing no one around she whispered them to follow on. sticking close to the trainer she led them both to her vehicle which was a sort og mini jeep open top and after hiding them both on the back seat with a rain cover she drove for the gates. Shortly after leaving the hatchery buizel removed the sheet from a top him and pikachu then he climbed into the passenger seat while pikachu stayed in the back. She continued down the road until buizel saw the hung over trees near the log and pointed to her to stop she slammed on the brakes and the back end of the car slide out slightly as the tyres screeched and the car stopped. I kissed her on the cheek and told pikachu

"come on follow me" as i leapt from the seat on to the road

"where we going" he said as he jumped out the Jeep landing next to buizel

"this way over the log there" pointing through a gap in the trees

"i just see a log" looking to where he pointed

"that's it pikachu just over there we head through three trees a bit over the lake and then we reach my place" taking hold of pikachus paw

They turned to the trainer in the car and waved good bye and as she drove off buizel let go of pikachu and hopped on top of the large log then lying down on it he lowered his paw down to where pikachu was standing and as he jumped buizel grabbed his paw and pulled him up on top of the log. Buizel warned pikachu

"be careful this side is lower and you can hurt yourself" as he lowered himself down slowly

He positioned himself at the bottom of the log the other side then opening out his paws he waited for pikachu to jump which he did he leapt ino the air and landed in the arms of buizel causing him to fall backwards both slamming into the ground buizel hitting the floor and pikachu landing on top. Pikachu kissed buizel on the lips gently and then stood up off of him and looking around the deep thick brush of the forest they where now stood in wondered which direction they needed to go. Buizel was still laying on the floor staring up at buizel who was standing to his left and as he got up he noticed that pikachus personality was different he was more like himself he was acting more likke buizel as buizel stood up pikachu looked back and winked while asking

"so which direction is this place of yours i cant wait to get there" he said giggling

"its that way" pointing through a small path in the trees with arched overbranches

pikachu started to take the lead followed cloely by a confused buizel he was wondering why the sudden change on pikachus behaviour and as he walked along side him he noticed that pikachus was slightly erect when he was lying on topof buizel he had gotton over excited. Buizel pondered if this could be the reason for pikachu different behaviour he was exctied about something we maybe doing at the house maybe he was contemplating finishing what they started. Buizel couldnt hold back anylonger he waited a moment then asked

"pikachu i noticed that you are acting well a lot more like me" its all he could think to ask

"hehe you noticed im just excited to think im free i have someone who cares about me thats never happened before and ive never felt this way before i like it and i want to show you how greatful i am" smiling cheekly

buizel knew what he meant and this caused him to freeze on the spot then smiling he caught back up to pikachu the walking along side him he couldnt help but asl

"you mean you want to..."

pikachu rolled his eyes and smiled once more

"yes" taking hold of buizels paw and placing it over his semi erect penis "but not yet when we get to your place"

buizel was stunned at pikachus behaviour but he was not going to start complaining having pikachus erection i his paw was what he wanted for some time and now he was offering it to him he couldnt wait to get to the cabin now as he removed his paw from buizels groin and as pikachu continued forward he licked what pikachu had left attached. He moved his tongue over the precum stained fingers and then looking up noticed pikachu was getting out of sight so he ran on after him and when he caught up he realised that they had arrived at the lake and as he stared over it he felt a sudden excitment come over him as he couldnt hold back his excitment to be back. He leaped from the egde of the tree line and tilting his body until his head was facing the water he splashed in and dissapeared under the surface as pikachu looked on and giggled at buizels sudden child like behaviour he found it so cute that the site of the lake had excited him so much.

Buizel peeked his head out of the surface after spending a few minutes under the water and as he broke the surface he flicked his head back and all the water on his fur flicked backwards as buizels eyes opened and he looked over to pikachu who was now sat on the edge of the embankment at the tree line with his feet in the water. Buizel then swam over to pikachu npthing but his floatation sac and his head out the water and the slight tip of his tail as he swung it from side to side looking like to ekans slithering behind him. Reaching the embankment where pikachu was sat he pulled himself out and twisting round his body dripping with water sat next to pikachu and plunged his feet in as well then he leaned in and rested his head on pikachus shoulder wrapping his closest arm around him and smiled.

"it is so beautiful here pikachu i love it my place is jut the other side of this lake past those trees there" pointing at the tree line the opposite side of the lake

"then what are we waiting for lets get going" he said as buizels head lifted and he stood up

He pointed to the water and stepped aside allowing buizel entry first into the water he was acting like he was being kind but really pikachu was actually terrified of the lake and after having his head resting on pikachus shoulder buizel knew this from the shaking of fear but he wasn't going to embarrass pikachu and dived back into the water. Buizel surfaced once more but this time right near the embankment and once his head was out the water he inflated the floatation sac around his neck and nodded his head for pikachu to climb on to his back which was out the water. Pikachu stepped carefully from the embankment on to buizels back and then sat down holding on to the floatation sac as buizel slowly started to move forward. It took some time for them to reach the other side of the lake as buizel did not want to go to fast in case pikachu fell off but as they reached the other side it didn't matter as pikachus grip was loose and slipping back fell into the water.

Pikachu started to panic as he swung his arms around frantically turned out that the reason pikachu was so afraid was because he could not swim and buizel fearing for pikachus life turned around and diving just under the surface of the water got underneath buizel and acted like a small underwater floor. Pikachu put his paws on to buizels back and slowly buizel raised until he was out the water and pikachu was back on him and then he quickly headed over to the embankment and climbing out on all fours pikachu on is back found out in the frantic panic pikachu had passed out. Buizel didn't really like walking on all his paws he prepared to be standing up right he liked it a whole lot more but with pikachu on his back unconscious he decided carrying him like this would be much easier so with a little discomfort walking on all fours he took pikachu up the path he made and eventually arrived at the side of his house.

He climbed up the stairs at the side making sure to be careful so not to drop pikachu and when he was on top of the decking on the roof he headed over to the hatch in the roof and opening it using his left paw while balancing on the other three he headed down and into his home. He headed into the living area and climbing up on to the chair in front of the fire he carefully sat down so his back was at and angle and let pikachu slowly slide off and once pikachu was laying on the chair he positioned him more comfortably resting his head on the arm rest and stretching his body out over the chair. Climbing down he stood back up straight and looked at his paws they where filthy which he didn't like as buizel although didn't mind a little mess he was very clean aware when it came to himself and seeing his paws so messy made him feel messy. He turned around and lit the fire so that pikachu could warm up after being in the cold water then checking on him to make sure he was ok and satisfied from the quiet sound of pikachus breathing buizel headed towards the bathroom after grabbing a towel and entering pushed the door behind him and headed over to the shower.

He turned it on and waited for the water to heat up a bit as he liked it cold but preferred it hot and as the steam from the rising temperature of the shower filled the room buizel inhaled deeply closing his eyes as the heated air clung to his fur and made him feel incredible. He slowly climbed into the shower and the very first thing he did was clean his paws thoroughly he hated having messy paws as he did everything with them and he hated the idea of cooking and eating food having touched it with dirty paws. Once he was sure that his paws where nice and clean he moved on to his body he stepped fully under the spray of the shower lowering his head slightly so the water ran down his back which he really liked although this made his fur feel heavier from the water being absorbed so he shook himself regularly to remove the excess water.

Whilst buizel showered pikachu was just starting to wake up and as he looked around he found himself confused with his surroundings he felt warm and found where he was sitting to be comfortable but didn't remember ever arriving here and as he rubbed his eyes he noticed the fire and the smell of freshly cut wood and also noticed this place was just rebuilt. He could smell something that had a strong scent of wet fur and he knew it was buizel then listening he heard the water coming from down the corridor he went to investigate walking cautiously still unaware as to where he was. arriving outside the bathroom door he could see small amounts of steam coming from under the door and when he carefully pushed it open he noticed buizel stood under the water with both his paws against the wall as the water ran over him. Pikachu felt better and realised the place he was standing in was buizels he realised buizel must have brung him here but wondered why he couldnt remember arriving but felt better as he loosened up and found buizel staning there very sensual.

"are you coming in your letting the heat out" buizel shouted looking out the corner of his eye towards pikachu "come on and close the door behind you"

Pikahu stepped into the warm steam filled bathroom and closed the door then walking over he stepped into the shower as buizel raised himself off and moved to the side to allow the spray to cover the both of them. Pikachu felt the warm heated spray cover his body and he liked it the warm water covered his body as his eyes closed and he brushed his paws over every part of himself he could fell his body singing with joy. Buizel smiled and started to clean himself once more but was stopped when pikachu started rubbing his paws into buizels back as he looked back he noticed pikachu had positioned himself behind buizel and grinning started to massage the water into him. Buizel felt good he liked the soft gentle massaging of ikachus paws and closing his eyes he allowed pikachu to continue as he moved right up against buizel and moved his paws from his back to his waist and around to his belly rubbing gently in small circular motions exciting buizel.

It want long before pikachu revealed his true aim and as he stopped circling he moved his paws slowly down buizels lower body as he got as close as he could almost looking like he was hugging buizel and as his head rested against buizels soft back fur his paws reached there destination causing buizel to flinch for a moment. Pikachus paws crossed over buizels penis pouch and then again and again until buizel started to show and once this started pikachu placed his paws on buizels hips and spun him round then pushing buizel against the newly tiled wall he got down on his knees in front of buizel and again started to rub buizels groin one paw graping his partially erect penis the other massaging his butt cheek. Buizels body was filling with joy as pikachu massaged him to the point of becoming fully erect and once this happened buizels eyes closed shut as pikachus tongue passed over the shaft ending at the tip.

Pikachu was very gently as he barely touched buizels erection with his tongue it was delicate which made the feeling all the more better as feelings of pure joy started ti eminate through buizel causing him to start breathing heavier as pikachu passed over it repeatedly adding a little more pressure with each pass of his tongue. Thia however did not last long as pikachu was starting to get anxious and so was buizel so the next pass up buizels shaft he stopped at the tip and started to kiss it getting a little more of the tip into his mouth with each press. buizel feltincredible he couldnt believe what pikachu was doing and he didnt want him to stop and he got is wish as pikachu was only just getting started he slid the tip into his mouth and passed his tongue over it a few times as his paw grasped the shaft tighter.

Buizel enjoyed the tight grasp it felt good and he was begging pikachu to continue not to go slowly he wanted him and pikachu wanted buizel and waisted no more time teasing he slipped his mouthover buizels erection and once it was half way in his mouth he moved his paw and slipped over the rest of it. Pikachu slid it in and out of his mouth at quite a quick speed as he started to massage buizels rear with both of his paws and once pikachu was used to buizels erection in his mouth he used his paws on buizels butt to push it in deeper with every downward motion on his erection. That was not neccisery as buiels natural instincts kicked in and his hips automatically started to hump forward forcing his erection even deeper into pikachus mouth which both of them enjoyed. Pikachu could feel buizels body start to tense up but he didnt want him to explode just yet sl he slowed down on his sucking as he started to lessen then eventually he slid it out his mouth and swallowing the precum he licked the rest off his erection along with the saliva covering it.

Buizel looked down at pikachu wondering why he had stopped and as he did pikachu leaned back revealing his hard pulsating erection pikachu wanted to take this to the next level and he wanted to do buizel first which buizel just smiled and couldnt volunteer fast enough he wanted pikachu in him as much as pikachu wanted to be. Buizel sat down with his back against the tiled wall of the shower and his tails snaking out between his legs pikachu stood either side of his tails standing between buizels legs and getting into possition placed his erection on the outside of buizels sphincter. Buizels heart started to race with excitment and anticipation but didnt have to wait long as pikachu was just as anxious and wanted to get started he shoved as hard as he could forward opening buizels sphincer with some difficulty as pikachu was pretty big for his size and with the forceful shove buizel screamed out in pain.

The force of pikachus thrust forward caught buizel off guard and he could barely hold hi screaming from the amount of pain he was in but he didnt want pikachu to stop he knew it would be feeling better soon and with a nod of his head pikachu continued with only half his erection inside buizel. It wasnt long however that he was all the way inside buizel and stopping he allowed both of them to catch there breath as buizels tight anus felt the pulsating joyhs of pikachus cock and pikachu felt thetight grasp of buizels insides. After a few minutes of resting pikachu decided to continue and with a very pleasing nod from buizel pikachu started to pull out of buizel and then when he got half way out pikachu thrusted forward hard getting himself in deeper as buizel winced in pain but also a small amount of pleasure. Buizel didnt want to admit it but he kind of enjoyed the sting of pain as it exhilarated him but soon he would find the pain a tiny feeling to what he was about to feel as the pain subsided and it was slolybeing replaced by pleasure.

Pikachu continued to thrust in and out of buizel getting faster and faster until he was going all out and this replaced the pain with pure pleasure as buizel screamed with joy again and again not wanting pikachu to stop and also muving his butt down as pikachu thrusted in causing it to go deeper. From the concentration on pikachus face buizel knew he was close but he was trying to hold it buizel looked up at pikachu and nodded him as a sign that he can finish and as pikachu started to pull out buizel then shook his head. He wanted pikachu to release inside of him and pikachu seeing this agreed as he thrusted in as deep as he could and his body jerked and spasmed releasing a river of cum inside of buizels deep insides. They both screamed out in pleasure as pikachu collapsed on top of buizel but wasnt done releasing he fired again and again andthen once more buizel couldnt believe just how much pikachu came he must have been really excited he thought to himself.

The fun however wasnt over as pikachu slowly crawled over on to the floor ofthe shower raiing his back paws into the air and smiling at buizel he knew buizel was close from his sucking and the excitment of being penetrated now pikachu wanted to be penetrated right there by buizel and buizel climbing over to him possitioned himself an gently forced his way inside pikachu the look on pikachus face said it all but he never screamed he just took the pain and bit down on his paw which hed placed in his mouth. Buizel couldnt believe pikachus will power nt screaming espechially with the difference in soze pikachus body size compared to buizels erection was huge buizel got as much in as he dared which was about half but pikachu wanted more. Buizel looked in worry at what may happen if he did go deeper but pikachu just spiled in a way he knew buizel would be powerless to resist and it worked buizel forced his way in til there was only a quarter hanging out and that was to much for pikachu as he screamed in pain but pushed himself lower to go in even deeper.

The feeling of this was just to much for buizel to handle the feeling of pikachus tight anus was to much on his already sexually saticfied cock and he tried to hold back as much as he could but pikachu just looked at him and gave him the same smile buizel had. Buizel released inside pikachu and pikachu screamed in exctasy along with buzel as it forced itself out of buizel erection and filling the inside of pikachu but to much as it exploded out around buizels erection and fired all over the small inch deep of water from the shower. Buizel exhausted from sich a explosion he collapsed to the side still inside pikachu and pikachu just laid there his little chest iratically breathing struggling to leep his eyes open which where already almost completely closed. They looked at each other completely exhausted both leaking cum from their insides as buizel pulled himself along with every bit of strengh he had until he was along side pikachu and had his lips pressed against his.

They laid there kissing for about ten minutes as the soothing spray of the water soothed and calmed the tense bodies and once they where relaxed enough they where finally able to move buizel being the first to stand using the wall to lean against as his legs wabbled and swayed a little jet lagged. Once he was able to stand with out the use of the wall he helped pikachu to his feet who was on his knees after collapsing trying to stand up to fast then letting pikachu lean against him until his balance was back they then cleaned each other getting rid of the excess cum that was still vacating there rears. By the time they where done they where both almost back to normal except for being completely warn out so climbing out the shower and drying each other one at a time buizel then headed over and turned off the shower after which he took pikach out of the bathroom and headed into the bedroom.

Pikachu looked at the bed and smiled as he jumped up on top of it he shimmied his way up to the pillow and slid under the warm covers as he laid there inticingly asking buizel to join him with his smile.

"ok ill be joining you in a moment just let me go turn off the fire" he said leaving the room

He headed nto the living area and shut off the fire then smiling at the small pikachu indentation in the chair he headed back to the room and entering he noticed pikachu turned on his side facing the door smiling as he eneterd the room. He headed over to the bed and climbed on top of it and sliding up the bed he climbed under the covers next to pikachu he stared at him and smiled as he shimied closer and his lips pressed against pikachus lips and then they both started to make out for ome time. There lips seperated ad buizel started to speak

"pikachu i love you so much" he said while wrapping his paws around pikachu

"i know you do and ive been holding this back" wrapping his paws around as well "i love you two"

buizel smiled and pressed his lips to pikachu even more passionately he kissed him for as almost twenty minutes and then feeling the exhaustion hit his body he pulled away and pulled pikachu close so that his head was rsting on his chest and in this position pikachu placed his paw on the left side of buizels chest while his head rested on his right and feeling pikachus soft heart beat through his chest he gently fell asleep followed closely behind by pikachu. They both slept in each others arms knowing that the future was going to hold such amazing adventures for the both of them but neither of them could imagine just what was waiting for them around the corner a blast from buizels past that would test the new found love buizel and pikachu now feel.


End file.
